


Honeydew

by Belbo_Boggins



Series: Honeydew Series [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blaze Hybrid Tommyinnit, Character Development, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Ghostbur, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mooshroom Hybrid Tommyinnit, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Recovery, Running Away, Video Game Mechanics, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), theres gonna be a happy ending i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Boggins/pseuds/Belbo_Boggins
Summary: An AU in which Tommy runs away from not only Dream but the entire SMP, finding a new life for himself and hopefully some peace. (and maybe true family along the way?). He's eventually forced out of hiding several years later, but he's a changed man. His old family and friends are about to get the surprise of their lives.Will they be able to reconcile with this new Tommy?Or will he be lost to them forever?Edit-Heya yall! After talking with some friends, I decided to create a discord server for other writers/creators/fans of mc to meet! Join if you'd like, let's vibe and make friends yeah?Here's thelink!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Honeydew Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093949
Comments: 265
Kudos: 1871





	1. Making a Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to be a wanderer, wandering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410378) by [ghostbandaids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbandaids/pseuds/ghostbandaids). 
  * Inspired by [The Clouds Unblocking the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330140) by [Aarky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarky/pseuds/Aarky). 



> This fic will be removed if ccs ever express discomfort with work like this
> 
> I read the fics made by ghostbandaids and Aarky, thought "Aw heck yeah", and decided to give their AU a try! Yall should go check out their stories as well they're great :>
> 
> TW- Blood and life changing injuries in later chapters, I'll set plenty of warnings before hand I assure you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy can't sleep.
> 
> Atleast he's found a new path forward in life, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT- Heya yall, just posting this here as well just in case no ones seen the update I posted on Honeydew Notes! I've made a Tumblr for Honeydew, I'll be making posts there of art and mini stories! Go check it out if yall want :>
> 
> Heres the link to the [blog](http://honeydewgallery.tumblr.com) !

* * *

Some nights were worse than others if he's being honest.

Not saying he had any good nights anymore. Or days. Nothing good has happened to him lately really. With day who-knows-what of exile, Dream constantly harassing him after every simple breath along with destroying his things at every opportunity, having to pretend everything is fine so the man wouldn't do something worse was starting to seriously wear him down.

It's fine. He can do this.

..Right?

……….

Right. 

  
  


After the third nightmare of the night- (Fire. So much fire and the explosions were so close and Tommy couldn't breathe- Where was Tubbo? Where was everyone he thought this was over why is this happening why can't we just be _done_ with all of this- _Why did you do it Will what went wrong why did everything have to become so fucking_ **_wrong-)_ ** and seeing no chance of resting anytime soon,Tommy decided to give up on sleeping and rose from his makeshift bed with a tired sigh; swinging his legs around so that he could sit cross legged. 

Stretching his arms behind him Tommy yawns, scrunching up his nose in distaste when he's done. Rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands he tries to wake himself up more and forget his dreams. Pointedly ignoring the leather jacket hanging in the far corner of his so-called "Home".

Giving in he glances over and gets lost in thought as he stares blankly at the 2 flag patches on the arm of the jacket. He stands and walks towards it slowly, gently tracing each stitch on one of the patches with his fingers.

The first flag of L'Manberg.

Tommy can vaguely remember when Wilbur stitched the flag onto his coat, it was just before he-

...Just before he detonated the TNT and destroyed L'Manberg. 

  
  
  


With a small frown Tommy picks up the jacket and keeps looking at it, trying and failing to fight off the same doubts and ebbs of betrayal he's been feeling for weeks now.

It's been nearly 2 weeks and Ghostbur still hadn't come back to visit him. 

He'd left to go see Phil and hadn't come back, taking some of his "Blue" and notebooks with him.

Tommy stopped hoping he'd reappear after week 1. 

He wanted nothing more but to march his way back to L'Manberg and ask him what the hell his problem was but for many obvious reasons that wasn't a good idea. Ghostbur wasn't his Wilbur anymore, his Wilbur was dead (Da- _Philza_ stabbed him- why did he stab his son, why did he have to kill _Wilby-_ ) Plus it wouldn't do much good to yell at an amnesiac ghost.

  
  


A ghost of the brother whom he trusted with his life, who was practically his best friend. Someone who he trusted almost as much as Tubbo. 

  
  


_"But look where that trust got you in the end."_ A tired, hurt part of his heart whispered. _"Abandoned by everyone you've ever known, thrown away to live in a dirt hut like an old rusted toy no one wants to deal with anymore."_

  
  


Shaking his head to disperse his thoughts Tommy gently sets the jacket back down and trudges over to a nearby chest, deciding to focus on making breakfast to distract himself. He grabs some chicken he still had left over from the failed Beach Party and some Flint so he can start a fire. Walking outside he squints at the rising sun, glancing around to make sure there are no mobs still around despite the growing heat of the morning. 

  
  


While waiting for the chicken to cook Tommy's thoughts kept drifting to the jacket in his tent, and ideas started to form.

Why should he stay here? He has nothing left. No one to miss him. I mean clearly they don't miss him, not even Dream has stopped by to torment him. Then again the last time Dream had stopped by for a "chat" he had mentioned something about everyone preparing for some sort of celebration. 

The more Tommy thought about the benefits of leaving, the more hope started to shine in his once dull eyes. He had a purpose again. He was gonna leave this hell hole even if it killed him and _no one_ was going stop him.

  
  


Quickly standing up he grabs his now nearly burnt chicken and paces while he cools it off, thoughts racing as he works on a mental list of what he was going to nneed. Perking up from a sudden idea he runs into his tent and digs in Ghostbur's chest, grabbing one of the many blank notebooks he left behind; quickly jotting down what he can take with and a basic check list of what he can do once he leaves so he can have somewhat of a plan.

  
  


**SUPPLIES/TO DO LIST-**

  
  


  * **Food (not much left, will need to hunt while on the run)**


  * Sword (netherite, managed to hide it from D cuz I'm awesome)


  * Notebook (can't leave this list behind that'd be dumb-)


  * Build Boat (use logs from Logstedshire?)


  * Build armour (Leather will have to do for now-)


  * Get some tools


  * Cover tracks as best as possible (Fake Death??)



  
  


Smirking to himself he moves onto a new page, practically buzzing with excitement at this point as his plan starts to feel more and more within his grasp.

  
  


**TO DO LIST AFTER FREEDOM-**

  
  


  * **Travel as far as possible, don't stop unless necessary**


  * Become farmer? A knight? (Doesn't matter right this second, worry about getting away first)


  * Let Tubbo know you're alive (send letter?)



  
  


It was on the last thing on the list that he hesitated. Should he bother? I mean sure, he still cared for Tubbo despite the betrayal and he'd been thinking over things alot and had come to the conclusion that he had messed up as well during the whole fiasco leading to his banishment; but did that mean he could forgive Tubbo for sending him away?

He glanced at the chest where the compass Ghostbur gave him was, gently taking it out with a small sad smile.

Finally deciding no, it wouldn't be a good idea, because someone could use the letter to track him down, Tommy stuffed the compass in his pocket and decided to get to work on checking things off the list. Standing up straight after finishing his list, he turns, his eyes settling on Alivebur's old leather jacket.

Walking over, Tommy brings it with him out of the tent and puts it on- ignoring the fact it was slightly too big for him. Feeling a smirk worm it's way onto his face he rolls up the coat sleeves with a determined look and stands tall.

  
  
  


It's time to get to work.

  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


After several hours of hard work Tommy had some food gathered, functional tools and armour, The Notebook and his Netherite Sword, and a boat ready to go. 

Now came his next challenge- covering his tracks.

He could blow up Logstedshire, the problem is he didn't have any TNT- Maybe track down a creeper and get it to follow him? Yeah that could work. That would give him some kind of reason piled on top of his other reasons to "die" atleast.

Barely 20 minutes later, if anyone was around they'd see a 16 year old lanky teenager dodging around trees as not one but **2** creepers chase him down- Narrowly escaping injury as they explode near him once he has them in the middle of Logsted. 

Panting softly he takes a break, looking at the charred remains of his old home with a mix of elation and slight fear stirring in his chest.

It was nearly over.

Opening his inventory Tommy grabs a stack of stone and moves to the nearby beach. After taking off his coat and hopping up onto a small hill of sand he slowly builds a tower up, eventually sitting high above the island nearly to the clouds. It was now or never.

Taking several deep breaths to calm himself he looks over towards the horizon, letting a gentle smile over take his face as he thinks of the future. 

Glancing a little warily at the ground below he sighs shakily and closes his eyes so he can psych himself up.

"You're nearly there innit. You're nearly free-" he murmurs, clenching his fists and eventually opening his eyes with a new look of determination and stony resolve. Not giving himself any more time to doubt he jumps, landing safely in the water nearby. 

Scrambling up to the surface he gasps for air, laughing shakily as he swims to his boat and pulls himself aboard. Giving himself a moment to recover he let's himself dry in the sun while he double checks his supplies he packed in the boat before his jump. Once he feels he's dry enough he pulls Alivebur's - no _his_ leather jacket back on and firmly grips the oars, making sure to point his boat in the right direction.

With a small pat to the pocket holding the compass and a mind dizzy with emotions and hopeful plans for the future he sets off.

  
  
  
  


Time to take the world by storm.

* * *


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tommy's Birthday!  
> Tubbo plans a party in hope that they'll become friends again.  
> They're gonna have so much fun :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Implied suicide

* * *

**_(3 months later after Tommy's departure, Fundy's P.O.V.)_ **

  
  


* * *

Things have been.. quiet, after Tommy's banishment. But not calm. It's never calm here, there's always tension under the surface. 

Most of the citizens have been pretty somber after the entire House Grief fiasco, and it's only gotten worse after Tommy didn't show up for the Christmas Party. Someone pointed out he likely didn't show up because he doesn't feel welcome, and I'm pretty sure no one handled that comment well.

Everyone's been really on edge and lots of us feel guilty about how everything went down. All I can really do is make sure Tommy's old house stays intact for when they let him come back.

I mean they'll totally let him come back.

Right?

Yeah. Yeah they'll let him come back and then everything will- Fundy's thoughts are cut off by someone knocking on the door of said house.

He quickly scrambles up and answers the door, smiling awkwardly and saluting as he stutters a greeting.

"M- Morning Tu- Mr.President, What can I do for you?" He says as he opens the door to invite Tubbo into the house. As Tubbo walks in Fundy studies his face, noting with a small frown the fact he has dark circles under his eyes and looks exhausted as if he hasn't slept in days.

"Morning Fundy- you can call me Tubbo in private yknow, we're not in my office." Tubbo gives him a small smile, his smile starts to crack into a frown a little though as he continues. "Unfortunately though I am here on business. I need to make a request of you. Yknow how everyone has been in a bit of a frenzy, setting things up for an unknown event?" 

Fundy nods with a soft hum of affirmation and clasps his hands behind his back, tilting his head curiously as he waits for Tubbo to continue.

"Well it's um..it's for Tommy's birthday-" Tubbo glances away with a small sheepish smile. "He's been gone for nearly 6 months now and I managed to convince Dream to let Tommy visit Manberg for the day- The problem is I don't think Tommy would be very happy to see my face.. Would you be willing to go to Logstedshire? To yknow.. T-To tell him about the party?" He finally looks up at Fundy with hopeful eyes, unknowingly channeling a major tired puppy vibe that practically no one would be able to say no to.

Fundy tries to give him a reassuring smile and goes into a mock salute, answering him with a wink in an attempt to cheer Tubbo up. His tail starts wagging behind him without him noticing, betraying his excitement and slight nervousness as he thinks of all the ways this could possibly go right or very very wrong.

His thoughts would still never prepare him for what he finds.

"On it Mr.President!"

Tubbo visibly seems to relax as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders and chuckles at Fundy's antics, stepping back towards the door.

"Thanks mate. Everyone is meeting up near the Christmas Tree, We'll see you there!" Tubbo waves before leaving, running off to finish some other errands before the party is supposed to start.

The second he knows Tubbo is out of range of seeing or hearing him Fundy slumps and sighs shakily, running one of his hands through his hair.

How the hell was he going to convince Tommy to come to the party? Or rather more importantly, how was he going to convince him to _behave_. 

  
  


Squaring his shoulders he shakes his head to dispel his thoughts, walking to one of his chests to grab some food to bring with and his sword just in case there are mobs.

" _Or..-"_ A small, treacherous voice in the back of his mind supplies. " _In case the apple doesn't fall far from the tree and uncle ends up falling just like Dad- just like_ ** _Wilbur_** _."_

He wasn't Dad anymore. Dad's don't neglect their kids and drag them off to war. Dad's don't try to kill everyone they supposedly love.

Once again shaking his head a little to change his thoughts, Fundy sets off out of the house towards where the Nether portal should be.

He grimaces once he's in the Nether as a wave of suffocating heat hits him, making sure to walk carefully on the wooden path Tommy had made months ago.

Once across he quickly makes his way into the next portal, reaching up to straighten his coat as the swirls of purple and navy blue sweep him off to Logstedshire.

He never could've prepared himself for what he saw.

  
  
  


……

  
  
  
  
  


It was gone.

  
  


Stumbling forward in shock and growing horror Fundy walks into what used to be Logstedshire. Plants were growing and overtaking the leftover logs from the walls, and there was a deep pit in place of the dirt tent that used to stand in the center.

Taking a shaky breath he closes his eyes and runs his hands through his hair till they're resting on the back of his head, his ears flat as he tries not to panic. 

This was fine. Everything is going to be fine. Tommy's gonna jump out and laugh over his dumb prank because of course this _has_ to be a prank and everything is going to work out and theres no way this could get _worse-_

Turning and opening his eyes he decides to look for anything salvageable in the pit, smiling sadly when he finds a partially charred photograph.

In the photo you can see everyone from the original L'manberg standing in a group. Tommy is laughing as he has his arms around Wilbur and Tubbo's shoulders, pulling them into a hug. Wilbur is smiling softly with his hand in Fundy's hair, Fundy is laughing but clearly disgruntled about his hat being knocked off. Niki and Eret are next to the rambunctious group, Eret smiling with his arms crossed over his chest and Niki smiling her usual gentle smile as she halfheartedly uses one of her hands to give Eret bunny ears. Tubbo is smiling nearly as brightly as Tommy, his hands slightly blurred in the photo mid gesture as he excitedly rambles about something or other. Most likely the bees they'd run into that day.

Smiling softly as memories wash over him Fundy hops out of the hole, ready to keep looking for Tommy. He glances up only to double take and stop moving, his face blank as he stares forward at what is on the beach nearby.

Everything just became so much worse.

  
  


Feeling tears welling up in his eyes Fundy slowly looks up, staring at the tall dirt block tower in front of him with growing horrified realization. Barely taking the time to shove the photo in his pocket he quickly scrambles over to the beach, desperately searching for any sign his uncle could've survived please not another one not more family wasn't his father **_enough-_ **

Turning in circles he looks around for any sign of life, tears spilling down his cheeks when his eyes catch something washed up on shore. Stumbling over Fundy picks it up and bites back a small sob, clutching the discovered broken Communicator in his hands. 

He gives himself a few moments to compose himself, searches for any sign of Tommy around the destroyed camp in vain, and eventually gives up- Returning to the portal with a heavy heart.

When he makes it back to Manberg he can hear the people already gathered at the party. He makes his way to the square, ignoring the concerned looks and questions thrown his way as he stumbles over to Tubbo, who is currently talking with Eret and Nikki.

Tubbo is smiling as he chats but let's his smile slowly shift to concern when he sees Fundy, who's eyes are red and puffy as if he's been crying. 

"..Fundy- Are you alright?"

Tubbo's question goes unanswered as Fundy stares blankly at him, everyone at the party now looking towards the small group in confusion and growing concern.

Ghostbur drifts his way through the gathering crowd and approaches Fundy from the side, gently setting his hand on his shoulder.

"Fundy?" He asks. "Fundy what's wrong? Where's Tommy?"

Ghostbur becomes more worried and starts becoming slightly frantic with growing panic as Fundy seems to curl in on himself and averts his gaze from everyone to hide his tears, so he moves so he can hold Fundy by his shoulders. He doesn't even realize his voice has started to rise in volume in sync with his rising panic. 

"Fundy where is Tommy?? What happened, **where is he?!** "

Fundy breaks and shoves Ghostbur away, raising the broken Communicator in the air for all to see. He screams out with tears flowing down his face.

  
  


"TOMMY IS **DEAD** AND **_WE KILLED HIM_ **-"

  
  


There is nothing but dead silence for a moment as his words sink in.

  
  


Then chaos.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Meanwhile, in an unknown location)**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


A kind looking,middle aged woman sits beside a bed with a basin of cool water and some healing supplies. She sits diligently waiting for her patient to wake but does not hold much hope for them to do so today. They've been through much after all.

She repeats the same schedule she's been doing for weeks now. Check the wounds, genrly feed her patient with the help of her wife, change the dressings, give them potions to ease their pain, dip a cloth in the cool water and replace the cloth on their forehead. Sing to them when they're restless. They'll wake soon. And she'll help them all she can.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A familiar compass and leather jacket rest on a nearby table...

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! This is my first fic ever so if anyone has any suggestions I'm all ears :>>


	3. Skipping Legday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is in Spain without the S yall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- MAJOR INJURY TOWARDS THE END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**(3 months before the Birthday Party, unknown location, a few hours after Tommy leaves Logsted)**

* * *

The beginning was definitely difficult.

Well. Not quite _immediately,_ he was honestly too light headed with giddiness and freedom to notice things were going to hit a wall till it was nearly too late. By the time he had calmed down it was nearly night time, and that's when he noticed his first problem of the journey.

Mobs.

Now don't get him wrong, he most definitely knows how to defend himself. His father and older brothers had made sure of it when he was younger. And if their training hadn't done the job, the multiple wars he's been in certainly did.

  
  


Just before the sun started it's journey behind the distant mountains Tommy managed to land on a nearby island, packing his things into his inventory and trudging up the beach to some nearby trees. Equipping the stone axe he'd made before setting off from Logsted, Tommy quickly cut down as many trees as he could. Dragging the wood to a nearby hill he started to build a small cramped shack, using the hill as a wall to save wood. 

Closing the barely finished door, he sits down with a shaky sigh to rest a little. Not wanting to risk attracting mobs he forgoes a fire for the night and eats some bread instead of cooking, curling up on the makeshift bed he brought with him.

It had barely been a day since he'd left and he'd already felt more hope and happiness than he had in months back in Logstedshire.

  
  


Clutching the compass to his chest as he starts to doze, a small nearly invisible smile works it's way onto his face.

  
  


Freedom was a feeling he'd missed for a long time.

  
  


\-------------

  
  
  


Tommy's journey continued in this pattern for the next month or so, boating from island to island till he reached a large expanse of land.

His island hopping days were finally over.

  
  


Traveling inland was fortunately uneventful, he ran into almost no mobs and caught up on some missed sleep from all the island hopping and looking over his shoulder he'd been doing for the past month. Stopping by a fishing village on his way inland he exchanged some minerals and gems he'd managed to somehow hide from Dream for some much needed supplies, such as some changes of clothes, some enchanted tools, and some food.

Surprisingly enough, it was easier than he'd thought it'd be to let go and sell his disc. Yes it hurt. And yes, he had memories attached to it. But he'd done some thinking during his exile and had evaluated some things, inward and out and had come to the conclusion that he needed to grow as a person.

Deciding to stay in the village before moving on he searched for the nearest inn, practically skipping at the thought of his first home cooked meal in nearly a year.

Once situated in the inn and after dropping some of his things off in his room he moved to a tavern nearby, ordering a hearty meal called "Schnitzel" or something like that. He honestly hadn't been paying attention to what the barman had said, he was too excited to eat he'd just asked for the town favorite.

  
  


By the time he turned back in at the inn that night, he'd made some new friends and had scored himself a place in a caravan traveling north past the mountains.

  
  


\--------------

  
  


He was cold.

So damn cold. Where..

All he could see was the snow flowing down around him, his eyesight blurred from tiredness and blood loss.

Why couldn't he feel his legs..? 

He could barely feel anything now that he thought about it..

The last thing he sees before slipping into unconsciousness is a dark silhouette dropping down from what appeared to be a horse and approaching him slowly, a large bird landing on their shoulder.

Tearing up slightly he mutters shakily in a pleading and slurred voice, his voice nearly nonexistent to human ears. He tries to move but finds that he can't. (Hes too cold and tired to realize that he's being pinned down by a broken wagon, one of the main axles pinning his legs down.)

  
  


"P-Please..don't let me die here..-"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A Month later, 3 days after Tommy's birthday)**

  
  
  


All he can remember from the first time he woke was someone screaming. He didn't learn till later that the screaming was coming from him, he'd accidentally moved over onto one of his larger wounds and the potion he'd been fed earlier had worn off.

The second time he woke was much clearer and he was more aware. Aware enough that he immediately could sense something was off.

Before he could investigate further someone walked in and he was immediately on edge. 

Standing in the doorway of the room holding a tray with some food and potions was a middle aged woman with dark shoulder length hair, soft amber eyes, and an aura that screamed _You're safe, mum's here_. 

Sensing his discomfort the woman gives him a gentle smile and moves forward slowly, gently setting the tray on a nearby table while keeping her hands clearly in Tommy's line of sight so he wouldn't become more on guard.

Sitting down in a chair she folds her hands in her lap and talks in a voice filled with sincerity and concern. 

"Good evening little one, My name is Clara. How are you feeling?" 

_..She sounds like if flowers flowing in the wind were a person.. She's_ _so pretty-_ Tommy thought, blushing slightly in embarrassment when she smiles as if hearing his thoughts.

  
  


"I'm good..I-I think..Where am I? How did I get here-?" He tries to prop his upper body up with his arms, slowly starting to become agitated the more he realizes he doesn't know. Wincing in pain and slowly falling back down to the bed he's helped by Clara whom had jumped up the second she saw him start to move.

Clara gently props him up with pillows after silently asking for permission to move him, sighing softly as she sits back down and gives him a guarded yet worried look.

"You're currently in the spare bedroom of my home. My wife and I found you buried under snow and the remains of a destroyed wagon during our patrol on the outskirts of our village, we brought you home with us when we realized you were still alive. We.." It's in this part of her explanation that she hesitates, gently reaching over to lay one of her hands over Tommy's and giving it a gentle squeeze of support. 

"I..well.. It's been many years since I've seen wounds as sever as yours ,Little Spark.. We tried all we could to help you but some wounds cannot be healed no matter how hard we try..I-I'm so sorry.."

The more she speaks the more Tommy pales as realization and horror slowly hit him. He tears up as he focuses on the feelings in his body, knowing immediately something is wrong with his legs.

Reaching down he rips the sheets off his legs and immediately whimpers, panic blinding him as he stares at the stump where his left leg used to be.

His leg was gone. From above the knee down his leg was _gone._

Choking back a sob he doesn't feel Clara and someone else's arms enveloping him in a warm hug of support. Once he finally notices he clings to them like a lifeline, intense sobs of pain and mourning shaking his small frame.

By the time he's done crying it's well past sundown and yet neither of the strangers have stopped holding him, keeping him together with each pat of his head and murmured word of reassurance.

Yawning softly he grumbles as he is gently repositioned back into bed, trying hard to keep his eyes open as 2 sets of hands tuck him in snug. He manages to catch Clara asking a 'Rose' to fetch some more blankets before everything fades away.

  
  


The last thing he hears as he falls asleep are 2 gentle voices singing an unknown lullaby, stroking his hair telling him he was going to be okay.

  
  
  
  
  


Unbeknown to the trio this night would spell the beginnings of the happiest years of their lives. 

Years filled with tears,love, adventures.

  
  
  


Years of being a **_Family._ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh another chapter done! I'm so sorry for the delay everyone, ao3 wasn't being my friend last night when I tried to post.
> 
> Thank you all for the support, your comments make my day!
> 
> P.S.  
> I'll hopefully be posting a new "story" soon, full of little notes I don't really know how to tie into the story, and some art I made (and some of yalls art if its made :0 ). I also might be posting Clara and Rose's backstory there so keep an eye out ;>


	4. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy grows as a person with the help of his new-found family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had art block before, writers block is arguably worse- Sorry for the delay everyone :'>

* * *

**_(A few weeks later, Tommy’s P.O.V.)_ **

  
  
  


If he doesn't leave this bed soon he’s going to chew off his other leg out of pure boredom.

Well… Not really but Holy Notch, he is legit going insane being stuck in this room day in and day out. 

Turning on his side with a soft sigh, Tommy buries his face in his pillow while trying to ignore the itch under his skin telling him to move, to do literally _anything_ that doesn't involve sitting still. Closing his eyes he lets his mind drift, a gentle smile overtaking his face as he thinks of the past couple of days.

Despite being stuck in bed, ever since he woke up he has felt more calm and safe than he has in almost 10 years. Da- _Philza_ was never around much after Techno’s hybrid awakening, claiming he needed to help Techno more because of the “voices” that were bothering him. Wilbur tried his best to take care of Tommy, but he had a life of his own and was just as abandoned as Tommy was. He had his own family to care for. 

So Tommy raised himself, soothed _himself_ when he was hurt. Taught himself how to fight, how to survive. 

The day after his panic he was numb. His head spun with worries and lingering horror, fear gripping his heart as he tried to think of something; _Anything_ that could explain away what was happening. This was just a dream. Just a nightmare. He’ll wake up and be with the caravan again, be _whole_ _again._

Before he could sink further into his mind _they_ walked into his room and the fear seemed to slowly ebb away from their presence alone. Rolling onto his back Tommy opens his eyes and stares up at the ceiling, a big smile making his face shine with happiness as he thinks of his new heroes. 

Rosemerta and Clara. His new family. The second they saw he was awake they fussed over him, reassured him, listened to every thought and worry on his mind and never shut him up. They held him close and made sure he felt loved but never overwhelmed him. When he became more comfortable they offered his home to him and promised to care for him as long as he wished. He’d asked them quietly, his fists clinging to the blankets they’d buried him in betraying his true feelings as he tried to look up at them with his usual confident persona. 

“I don’t know, if I stay you might never be rid of me. Do you really want a crippled man hanging around?”

Their smiles had nearly blinded him, joyful tears springing to his eyes as Rose took one of his hands in hers and spoke for the both of them. 

“Kid, who wouldn't want you around? Tell me their names, I just wanna talk I promise-” 

  
  


Blinking a bit in surprise , Tommy is startled out of his thoughts as he hears a soft knocking on his bedroom door (For now that is - Rose had gotten very excited when he’d asked for a room of his own, sitting with him for hours planning out where his new room was going to be. He’ll never tell her how much her listening to his ideas and actually letting him speak meant to him that day.). Sitting up so his back is against the headboard of his bed, he smiles as Rose barges into the room- Soot smeared on her clothes and face, her work goggles resting haphazardly on her head. Her tail nearly knocks a water jug off of a nearby table as it swings around, excitement radiating from her like a beacon. 

“Tom-cat! Good, you’re awake- I’ve got a surprise for you!” Laughing at the sight of his puzzled look Rose opens the door wider and gives him a giddy grin. “How would you like to finally taste a bit of freedom from this stuffy room?” 

Tommy glances between her and the door with a blank look as her words process, a massive smile of excitement and disbelief enveloping his face when he finally understands what she means. He barely manages to stop himself from jumping up from the bed, his smile faltering a bit when he remembers his injuries. 

Frowning slightly he gives Rose a confused look, hope still in his eyes but now being overshadowed with uncertainty. “But..my leg? How am I going t-” He cuts himself off as he hears an odd noise, sputtering a bit when Clara pushes a wheelchair into the room. 

Scowling a bit at the thought of being pushed around in a chair he starts to puff up, getting ready to argue against it until he pauses for a moment to think about it. Deflating a bit he sighs and gives them both a small guilty smile as they give him knowing looks. “Thank you..Where are we going?”

Rose walks over with Clara and gently tugs off the blankets covering his legs, giving him a wink and a cheeky smirk as they get him ready to be moved. “It’s a secret kid- You’ll love it though, promise. Your Mum and I have been working on it ever since you woke up.” She doesn't seem to notice the title she’s given Clara, but Clara and Tommy definitely do. Clara gently smacks Rose in the arm and gives her a warning look, not wanting Tommy to feel pressured to call her anything he doesn't want to. 

They don’t seem to notice Tommy looking at them in startled silence, his brain short circuiting at the thought of having them as parents. Was.. Was he ready to have parents? He’d never had a Mum before..let alone 2.. Maybe he can actually be happy here..

Squaring his shoulders as he makes a split second decision, he blushes a bit in embarrassment and elation as he responds; A matching cheeky grin of his own lighting up his face from the looks of pure love and happiness his response gives them. 

“Well then Ma, what are we waiting for? Can’t let your and Mum’s work go to waste now can we!”

  
  


After exchanging some quick hugs (“After words like that? You’re not leaving this room without giving me a hug ya cheeky little shite- cmere!” _“Rose be careful you lovable oaf, he’s still healing!”_ ) They gently get him situated in his new wheelchair, but not before hitting him with another surprise. Before he can question her Rose runs out of the room and quickly runs back in with a wrapped bundle in her arms, for the first time in Tommy’s memory of her she looks nervous. 

Before anyone can say anything she goes into another rambling fit, turning around so he can’t see what she’s unwrapping. “Alright so the thing is your Mum and I were talking about what to do to help your recovery, and well y'know my arms kinda gone like your leg and we want you to feel as whole and happy as possible, and I still had blue prints laying around from when I was recovering and so I got to thinking and couldn't stop myself, had to design this for you even though you haven't been here long cuz you're our Kiddo and you're special so I had to make something perfect for you and you don’t have to use it if you don’t want-” She finally manages to cut herself off, taking a deep breath while turning around so Tommy can see what she’s holding; fidgeting a bit under his startled gaze. “So..what do you think? Wanna try it out?”

In her hands is one of the best prosthetics he’d ever seen, nearly on par with Rose’s own prosthetic arm (And what a surprise that had been when he’d first seen her without it- He’d gone into a panic at first, and both her and Clara had stayed with that night- telling him stories of the Knight Rose once was, and in some ways still was.) His breath catches in his throat as he reaches out for the prosthetic leg, mesmerized as he traces his fingers over each curve and rune carved into the surface of the leg- each one making it more perfect in his eyes. Without a warning he reaches out and hugs Rose around her waist, burying his face in her stomach with a wet laugh as he tries to hide his tears. “Thank you.. Holy fuck I- What the hell do I even say??” 

Giggling a bit he pulls away, wiping at his eyes as Rose pats his head and Clara pulls him into a hug of her own, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “You don’t have to say anything, Little Spark. It’s alright.” Standing up straight she claps her hands with a smile, arching a brow with a small smirk. “Well then, let's hurry and get it on you then dear- The sun won’t be up forever after all!”

With some minor difficulties they manage to get the prosthetic hooked up, making sure to set it up properly so it doesn’t agitate the scar tissue on his leg.

  
  


Rose pushes the chair this time as Clara leads them out of the room. He looks around in mild awe as he’s pushed into a living room, a massive fireplace on one end of the room with couches covered in homemade pillows on the other side of the massive room. Ahead of them is a connected kitchen with an island in the center and a dining room, another hallway nearby leading to some unknown rooms, and what appears to be the screen door to a sunroom. On a far wall there is a massive round door to what he assumes is the outdoors. 

Rose pushes him towards the round door while rambling about the schematics of the leg and the other surprise, her words falling on deaf ears as Tommy hyper fixates on the door. He hadn't been outside since before Rose and Clara- No, Ma and Mum now- had found him. Clara gently sets one of her hands on his shoulder and squeezes, giving him a gentle encouraging smile once he looks up at her. Stepping away she opens the door for them and steps back, holding her hand out to him for him to grab if he wants. “Ready?”

Giving her an enthusiastic grin he takes her hand, taking a shaky calming breath to help prepare himself. “Ready.”

Rose pushes him out the door and his breath shutters from the sudden fresh air, his grip tightening on Clara’s hand as he looks around. Across from the house is a clearing with a massive tree, a garden surrounding the tree on all sides besides a patch in front with tall grass perfect for taking a nap in. To the right a little ways off is a barn and a pasture with several horses, cows and other livestock. To the left is the beginnings of a vegetable garden. Surrounding the entire property is thick trees with mountains visible in the distance.

Taking a moment to bask in the sunlight Tommy leans back against his chair, resting his head on Rose’s stomach and while closing his eyes much to her amusement. They sit in comfortable silence for a while taking comfort in each other's presence before eventually moving. 

Grabbing one of Tommy’s hands each, Rose and Clara give him encouraging smiles, trying to give him support. Smiling back he squeezes their hands before tensing in preparation, giving them a grateful look as they slowly tug him up.

  
  
  
  


With hardly an ounce of hesitation he stands- and when he’s ready, with the help of his new Mother’s support he takes his first step towards the future.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm sorry for the delay everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be many more to come!
> 
> (And again I love your comments and encouragement, they truly make my day!)


	5. Change is a Constant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy always grew up thinking he was the only human of his family.
> 
> But is he?
> 
> (Also Tommy has breakfast with his Moms and has a good time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Cuz why not? I'm on a writing roll today lol
> 
> TW- Mild injuries later on in the Chapter, Blood description

* * *

Learning how to walk again took him longer than he’d care to admit.

  
  


Yes, logically he knows that he still has some healing to do and it’s not good to push himself but  _ for fucks sake- _

Growling softly under his breath in frustration as he once again stumbles, Tommy barely manages to catch himself on the hallway wall before he has the chance to hit the ground; his legs trembling slightly as he tries to walk using his prosthetic without using crutches to hold himself up.

Before he can attempt to walk again, Clara peeks her head around the corner with a confused look, smiling with an amused yet worried hum when she sees him. “Would you like some help getting to the table, Little Spark?” 

Blushing to the roots of his hair Tommy gives her a shy smile, nodding yes while relaxing against the wall.

Another difference between his new family compared to his old one. He never has to act tough or hide his feelings around his Mums, and they're always there for him when he needs them. But they never smother him either, never baby him and treat him like a kid that's playing grown up. He told them pieces of his past and they both have started to help him talk through his experiences. For once in his life he has people willing to hear him, who understand in their own way what he’s going through.

Clara walks over to him and drapes one of his arms over her shoulders, holding him in a side hug so he can use her as a makeshift crutch. He leans against her and playfully bonks his head gently against hers, chuckling as she playfully curses at him, calling him a “Cheeky Shite”.

They stumble slowly towards the dining room, joking around and chatting about anything that comes to mind. Once they make it Clara gently makes sure Tommy is comfortable in his chair before walking off to the kitchen, calling out towards her and Rose’s room to make sure her wife is awake for breakfast. “Rose! Time to get up my flower, Breakfast is ready!”

All they hear is a loud thud and soft curses from behind the wall, Clara sighing and grumbling halfheartedly about Rose knocking her brain loose soon if she keeps falling out of bed like that. As Clara carries in some plates full of pancakes and bacon Rose stumbles into the room, her hair a massive nest of curls framing her face like a large lion's mane, a low yawn rumbling up from her chest as she stretches in the doorway. Sighing happily from her satisfying stretch she waddles over to Clara, gently taking a plate from her hands while kissing her wife’s cheek; murmuring against her skin with a happy hum. “Mornin’ my lovey dove- What are we having?”

Pulling away she smiles proudly, chuckling as Clara grumbles and pretends to throw up a fuss over Rose kissing her and taking a plate. With a fake grumble Clara sets down the remaining plate, stealing a kiss from Rose with a small smirk before walking back to the kitchen to grab more things. “Look at the plate in your hands and guess you goof- Now sit down, I’ll grab the last of it.”

Rose freezes up and blushes as Clara kisses her, grinning like a loon as she watches Clara leave, stuck in a small daze as she’s filled with love and contentment. Shaking her head a bit, she gives Tommy an embarrassed grin when she sees he’s smirking at her, walking up to ruffle his hair before sitting in a chair next to his. “Good Mornin’ Tom-cat, how goes it?”

Squawking in indignation Tommy playfully smacks at Rose’s hand, pouting while trying to fix his hair. Giving her a massive grin he starts to ramble about how he slept and what his plans are for the day, before they both know it they’re stuck in a ramble fest together as they bounce ideas off of eachother; barely noticing Clara bringing in the last of the food. They only stop when they finally hear someone clear their throat, Blushing hard with twin sheepish grins when they see Clara sitting across from them giving them both an unimpressed yet amused look. 

  
  


Sitting back Tommy smiles while munching on a piece of bacon, watching Rose and Clara joke around, sighing happily as Clara laughs at some dumb dad joke Rose makes.

  
  
  


Yeah..

He could get used to this.

  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Before any of them knew it, a few months became almost 2 years. Tomorrow it’ll finally be Tommy’s 18th birthday.

  
  


Time had most definitely been kind to Tommy. Believe it or not he’d grown even taller, nearing 6”6 now. He’d started to grow his hair out longer and had cheered the day a small beard had started to grow in. Much to his joy he no longer looked much like a bean pole, gaining toned, even muscles from helping with the animals and the garden, and from training with Rose. (The moment she deemed him ready she started to train him, determined to help him become even stronger than he’d been before they’d met. She never wanted to see those  _...people _ hurt her son again.) The scars on his face originally made him feel insecure, that is until Clara sat him down and told him in no uncertain terms that he was perfect no matter his looks and if he thought otherwise she would verbally stamp it into his head until he believed her. It took time but he learned to love his looks, later taking pride in the roguish look his scars and his long shoulder length hair seemed to give him.

  
  
  


Over time and with intense training, beating all odds he’d managed to train his body until he was more graceful and natural with his prosthetic. It was almost as if he’d never lost his leg in the first place. 

  
  


Nowadays his schedule was filled with helping tend to the farm animals and gardens, Combat and survival training with Rose, Medical training with Clara, patrolling the area around the nearby village with both of his Mothers, and anything else that fancied him. He bakes with Clara and learns runes and tinkering from Rose in her workshop (She built him his own workshop connected to her own as a late 17th birthday present, he spent the entire day with her experimenting with all the new tools.) And he started to learn how to play guitar on days when his leg refused to cooperate, or when the rain or snow made his wounds flare up with phantom pains. 

Tonight was one of those said nights. Propped up with pillows and blankets, Tommy sat in the living room on the couch, messing around with his guitar. He had his prosthetic off sitting propped up against a nearby wall, his leg curled in as he sat criss crossed. Grimacing slightly he stops playing for a moment to reach down and touch his leg, sighing as phantom pains make his leg stump throb. Setting down his guitar he settles himself down so he is curled up under some blankets, turning his body so he can watch the flames in the nearby fireplace.

  
  


Fighting to keep his eyes open he blinks slowly, humming happily as someone starts to run their fingers through his hair. Mumbling something incoherent he dozes off- basking in the warmth and safety of home.

  
  
  
  


Hopefully tomorrow will bring better weather. Mum said she and Ma were planning on bringing him to visit the kingdom where they had met and married. 

He couldn't wait to see the castle. Maybe some of the masons could teach him how to carve cobblestone in the same intricate designs as the front gates.

  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


**(No ones P.O.V, later that night)**

  
  
  


The rain storm eventually fades off, leaving behind the croaking of nearby frogs and chirping crickets in its wake. 

For a time there is peace.

  
  


Until the peace is shattered by screams of pain.

  
  


Startling up from their sleep Rose and Clara both awaken quickly, Rose quickly grabbing her axe while Clara grabs a nearby sword before they both run out of their room to investigate and make sure Tommy is safe.

They run quickly to the living room, panic fueled adrenaline pumping through their veins, only to stop short in startled horror in the doorway when they find where the screams are coming from.

  
  


Tommy is lying where they had left him earlier, when he’d fallen asleep on the couch. Clara had even managed to sneak a photo of his adorable face, tucking the picture away in a box in her and Rose’s room full of other memories.

  
  


All sense of adorableness on his face had now been destroyed with clear agony. There he was, blood pooling down his face from two new wounds on his head. From his forehead rose a blood soaked pair of pearly white horns, his hands clutching his head while the rest of him curled in on itself. Tommy had fallen off of the couch the moment the first wave of pain had hit.

Sparing no thoughts towards her clothes, Clara runs to Tommy and kneels next to him, sending Rose off to gather water and her med kit. Pulling Tommy into her lap she holds him close, murmuring reassurances while assessing the changes he’s gone through. 

Besides his new set of horns, she could see a red and cream cow's tail laying behind him, and where he once had a human foot was now a hoof, his body from the waist down looking like a satyrs. Relaxing a little once she finally understands her son isn't in any true danger she gladly accepts the med kit from Rose, quickly getting to work helping Tommy adjust. Gently tilting his head she murmurs softly to him, holding him close while looking down at him with soft worried eyes. “Open your eyes little one, please- everything is going to be alright. Your Mums are here my baby it’s okay-” 

She smiles a little brighter when he finally looks up at her, cooing soft words of love and sympathy while stroking the side of his face. Grabbing a Regen potion she slowly helps him sip it while Rose helps clean the blood off of him. She holds him until he manages to doze back off to sleep, and once he’s somewhat cleaner they carry him to his room. They tuck him in, making sure not to upset his newly changed limbs. Sitting in nearby chairs they both take one of his hands in their own, dozing off as they keep watch over their son. Before she falls asleep Rose lets her own Mooshroom side show- Her horns practically glowing in the dimly lit room. Rose lets out her wings and envelops her wife and son in their warm embrace.

  
  


Yes, Tommy wasn't quite human anymore. But neither were they- and they were determined to have him see that that's okay.

  
  


Change is a constant, afterall. 

  
  


And no matter how much he changes he’ll always be their son. Their lively Little Spark.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it folks, Tommy's a Mooshroom hybrid like Rose! Now the question is- is that all he is? You'll just have to wait to find out ;>
> 
> (For those who haven't seen the notes, Rose is a Mooshroom hybrid and Clara is a Raven shapeshifter, she's the large bird that lands on Rose's shoulder back in Chapter 3 :>)
> 
> Tommy- Mooshroom, Human, (Uknown)  
> Rose- Mooshroom, Human  
> Clara- Ravenshifter, Human, partial Enderman from a grandparent


	6. Accidental Baby Acquisition at it's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy grows as a person, and Clara and Rose once again find themselves obtaining more family. Good thing they have plenty of love to share.

* * *

  
  


**_(Pog-Log Cabin, Midnight- No one’s P.O.V.)_ **

  
  
  


A full moon shines down on a solitary log cabin, it’s only inhabitant curled up asleep in an armchair, the low embers of the fireplace the only light left in the home. Calm winds from the nearby mountain rustles the leaves of the trees and the plants in a garden next to the home.

The silence is disturbed by a nearly silent woosh and the flying of purple sparks. Standing in the garden is an Enderman holding a bundle of blue cloth. Glancing around, the Enderman checks for any lurking danger. They had been watching the Hybrid living in this cabin for a few days, and knew deep in their core that the gift they were leaving behind would be safe and loved. They lean down to rest their forehead against the bundle gently before resting them on the ground, hiding the bundle under the large leaves of the Honeydew plant. 

Giving the bundle a final look of love and longing, the Enderman teleports away. 

  
  
  


In the distance there is the faint sound of howls from a pack of hunting dogs and the cries of mortal men.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly enough, it was easy adjusting to his new “Hybrid Awakening”. After the small initial bout of panic after first waking up, and his Mums being there to sooth him and answer questions, He seemed to adjust as if he’d had the changes his entire life.

…

Okay that's a small lie, he did occasionally freak out for a few weeks after but that’s to be expected. I mean he’d grown up most of his life convinced he was human, Philza had told him he’d found him outside of a human village.

Despite that, Rose and Clara were always there for him if he needed something- Be it a new question, or how to shift between forms again- (Rose was ecstatic the moment she realized what type of hybrid he was. She started calling him her little calf, and was there for each new discovery he made. She guided him through everything he needed to know- How to polish your horns and hooves, how to care for your shrooms, how to brush and manage your fur especially after winter during shedding time- etc.)

A few weeks after his awakening Rose approached him with a new prosthetic. She had added new runes that helped his prosthetic shift when he did. Walking on one hoof was strange, walking on 2 was downright surreal. 

  
  


And of course, he had to have a second Awakening after finally starting to adjust to his first. Just his luck.

  
  


He just had to be part blaze didn’t he? 

( _ He’s positive his Mothers were considering banning him from his workshop after the accident- One of the chickens had escaped the pen and had been chased by a fox into his workshop while he was dumping lava into his new forge- What an incredible time to find out you’re apparently fireproof. Kind of explains why he’d been drawn towards the lava in the Nether at least. _ )

  
  


It took even longer to adjust after  _ that _ . And even more runes. They all worked together to make a few sets of extra prosthetics just in case though.

Once again, time flew by before their very eyes.

Tommy went through more changes as the years went by- broader shoulders, different views, more skills. And before they knew it their small, tired 16 year old son had become a tall confident 21 year old man with his whole life ahead of him.

Over the years the farm had undergone some changes. Tommy had become determined to be as strong as Rose, in human form and hybrid. And as time went by he gained the same creative spark his mothers share- in 3 years alone he not only built a cabin nearby on the side of a neighboring mountain. He also paved a path through the woods connecting the clearing near his newly built cabin to the field near his parent’s home. He made it out of cobblestone, building a short stone fence to frame the sides of the path, carving statues out of stone to sit on the walls as decoration- From cows to foxes, Enderman and Iron Golems- anything you could think of, you’ll likely find it somewhere. (And if he made a small mismatched group of animals gathered happily together that represented all of his old friends, that was his business; No one else's.)

  
  


Even though he built the cabin to move into, he spent most of his time on his Mothers’ farm- Preferring their company over being alone. He’d still sleep in his cabin occasionally - He was a man after all, it wouldn't be very grown of him to latch onto his mothers every second of every day now would it? (He still stayed over for sleepovers sometimes, and despite being in his 20s they never minded it if he walked through the woods to visit them during the night because the nightmares kept him awake) He started a garden of his own, and sometimes when he couldn't sleep but didn't feel up to trekking through the woods he would walk between the rows of plants- breathing in the night air to help calm his mind. That or he’d climb into one of the trees in his fruit orchard and doze off to the sounds of the night life. 

  
  
  


…

Gasping softly, Tommy jolts up from a dead sleep; the ringing of explosions following him from his latest nightmare. Panting softly he rests his head back against his chair, clinging to the armrests while closing his eyes as slowly brings himself back to reality. 

Sighing shakily he opens his eyes and slowly stands, stretching his arms over his head and groaning under his breath as his joints pop. With a soft hum he walks to the kitchen to drink some water before walking outside. Standing on his porch he breaths in the night air with a relieved sigh, glancing around to check for any dangers before slowly leaving the porch to walk into his garden.

As he walks between the rows of plants he runs his hands over the leaves, smiling as he collects dew drops on his fingertips. Before he turns to leave the garden for his orchard he stops and tenses- his enhanced hearing catching the sound of breathing that isn't his own. Breathing that is close by. Reaching down to rest his hand on the axe on his belt he slowly spins and glances around, his muscles tensed and ready to defend him if need be. 

Shifting into his half form for better hearing he continues to look around, his ears twitching as he tries to find where the breathing is coming from. Looking towards his Honeydew plants he tenses more, pulling his axe from it’s sheathe just in case as he slowly walks forward. Using the blade of his axe he moves the leaves out of the way and raises his arm up ready to fight only to freeze up.

With startled awe he puts his axe away and simply stares at what lies in front of him. Wrapped in a blue blanket, framed by the light of the moon is a small child. A baby, seemingly only a few months old, with pearly white skin on the left side of it’s body and dark greyish black on it’s right and a set of small horns rising from it’s head. Absolutely mesmerized Tommy crouches down and gently picks the sleeping baby up, cradling them as if they were made of the finest glass. 

His heart melts in his chest as the baby snuffles, rubbing their tiny fist in their face as they slowly wake up. He barely notices it when a small wounded whimper escapes him, the baby worming their way into his heart within moments. The second the little angel’s eyes open and meet his own he knows- He’ll fight a thousand wars to make sure this child grows up happy and safe. Tearing up he chuckles shakily as the baby curiously grabs one of his fingers, walking back to his cabin in a besotten daze so he can make sure they both can rest by a warm fireplace. 

That night, after checking his son (His  _ son- _ Holy Notch, he was a father- How’s he going to tell Mum and Ma?) for injuries, changing his nappy out for a new cloth, and feeding him some milk he’d gathered the morning before (He nearly knocks down the jug of milk with his tail, Happiness and nerves making his tail wag around behind him); As he moves them both to his room to sleep his eyes catch sight of something etched into his new childs blanket. Moving the blanket so he can read it better he smiles, holding his son closer while tilting his head so he can give him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Closing his eyes he melts into his bed. Thoughts of the future and new ideas for tomorrow melding into his dreams.

  
  


“Sleep well..”

  
  


**_“_ ** **_Ranboo._ ** **_”_ **

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has his own cabin, and now new family! He knew making those extra rooms was a good idea..
> 
> Tommy: Mooshroom, Human, Blaze (from grandparent)  
> Rose: Mooshroom, Human  
> Clara: Raven-Shifter, Human, Enderman (from grandparent)  
> Ranboo: Enderman, Ghast, Human


	7. 30 Isn't an Old Man Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy hits the ripe old age of 30, and for the first time in almost 14 years hears news of the SMP.
> 
> The question is, what will he do with this new information?
> 
> And will he be willing to give up the peace he's fought so long for to help those who abandoned him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, Just posting the link to the Honeydew Tumblr Blog here for the folks who've been reading this fic from the start - just in case they haven't seen the update on the first chapter :>  
> Heres the link to the [blog](http://honeydewgallery.tumblr.com) !

* * *

**(Rose & Clara’s Farm, 9 years later)**

  
  
  


“Ranboo! Dinner is ready, mind getting your Papa and Grandma from the workshop?!”

  
  


Calling out an answer a young boy drops down from a massive oak tree, landing with a small stumble in the tall grass. “On it Oma!” He brushes the dirt off of his knees before running off towards the nearby workshop, laughing as a dog runs with him barking at him.

  
  


Making sure to knock before barging into the shop he opens the door after receiving an invitation, smiling brightly when he sees a familiar blond standing at a work table. “Dad! Oma says dinner is ready, where's Grandma?”

  
  


The blond turns towards the voice and smiles, taking off a pair of goggles while smiling at his son. “She rode out to the village to pick up some tools from the smith- She’ll be back any minute now kid, go ahead to the house. I’ll join you shortly.” Standing up from his chair he gives Ranboo a quick hug and ruffles his hair.

Chuckling softly he folds his arms over his chest and leans against the shop doorway, watching his son run off once again with an amused yet proud smile.

  
  


Tommy never thought he’d make a good father. And deep down he knows, he never could’ve raised his son into the incredible boy he is now by himself. He’s always been grateful for his Mums- But nothing will make him feel more blessed to have them in his life than the night he found Ranboo.

The morning after finding the young Enderman hybrid in his garden he’d quickly changed and fed them both before making his way down the stone path towards Rose and Clara’s farm. The awe from the previous night had been smothered by worry and fear- He could barely take care of himself properly, how the hell was he going to care for a _baby?_ He’d been terrified the entire journey to his mother’s home, trying to ignore the growing love in his heart for the small babe in his arms. He couldn't do this, Mum and Ma are going to freak out, there’s no way- 

  
  


At least that’s what he had thought in the beginning. But once again his fears were seemingly unfounded. The moment Clara and Rose had opened the door and seen their teary eyed son holding a baby in his arms, they'd immediately opened their arms and held him together with their love and support (Though Clara did jokingly grumble about being too young to be a grandmother already.)

He wasn't claiming to be the perfect father- like any new parent there were some ups and downs. There is one thing he’s always been sure of though.

He has never made his son feel forgotten. 

No matter what his son has always had someone there- be they Tommy or Rose & Clara. Tommy never coddled him, never ignored him when he wished to speak, always made sure Ranboo knew he was there for him. He loved his son with all his heart. (None of them will ever admit that the sweet boy had all of them wrapped around his finger)

9 years passed quickly, and in that time his son had grown up like a sprout- He was tall, up to Tommy’s shoulders now. With Clara’s help he’d gained passable control over his Enderman abilities, enough that he could safely teleport himself a few yards without passing out; slightly less if he’s teleporting with someone else with him. (Tommy swears the first time he’d seen Ranboo pass out from over exerting himself was the exact day he’d started to grow white hair- _He was far too young to have white hair already dammit-_ ) 

Shaking his head to stop his reminiscing Tommy steps away from the doorway, locking up the workshop before walking to the cottage. Stepping inside he immediately makes his way to the bathroom to wash up before moving to the dining room. With a content grin he sits next to Ranboo, happily accepting a glass of water from Clara while listening to Ranboo ramble about some bees he’d seen in the garden.

Just as the table is finished being set up Rose walks through the front door, setting a bag down next to the door. She walks to the dining room and gives her loved ones a small smile, trying to wave away their concern for now. She looks shaken- almost as if her world is crumbling. She promises to explain after dinner and pulls everyone into conversation about their day while they eat.

  
  


Later on after they’re finished eating and clearing up the dishes they all gather in the living room. Rose decides Ranboo can stay in the room for the news she has- He’d grown up listening to stories of L’Manberg after all.The country Tommy had fought and died for. When he reached an age he’d be able to somewhat understand, Tommy had sat him down and told him about Tommy’s past. The good and the bad. The family who loved him once but sent him away. Tommy never sugar coated his own part in the stories either, he knew his own faults and refused to have Ranboo blame his ex-family for everything.

Sitting down in an armchair Rose sighs, running one of her hands through her hair while looking into the flames of the fireplace. After sorting her thoughts for a moment she turns to Tommy and Ranboo, who are sitting on the nearby couch. She gives Clara a grateful smile as the Raven-Shifter stands next to her and holds her hand to help support her, before breaking the news.

“Esempi is devolving into war again. The king is preparing any able bodied man and woman in case we are pulled into war as well. The Antarctic Empire is preparing to declare war on Esempi after the President of L’Manberg officially declared The Emperor’s youngest son dead- He has been missing for 14 years but is assumed to have committed suicide while in exile. The royal family and their people will accept nothing but total destruction of Esempi- as directly quoted from the Emperor, **‘Until L’manberg and the rest of Esempi obtains craters in the land matching or exceeding the amount found in Logstedshire, until you all feel the pain you forced** **_my son_ ** **to suffer through; Our declaration of war will stand. I will burn every last one of you** **_bastards_ ** **to the ground or** **_die trying._ ** **’”**

  
  


All Tommy can seemingly do is stare in shock, his eyes foggy as he loses himself in his thoughts. War? He’s..He’s been declared dead. His cover actually worked...Philza and Techno plan on burning L’Manberg to the ground. Had they not destroyed it enough? Why do they suddenly care _now?_

Sighing shakily Tommy closes his eyes, reaching up to rub his forehead in an attempt to dispel his growing headache. There was no worth in thinking about that now. The bigger question was, should he give up the peace he’s flourished in for those who once held a place in his heart? Should he help the ones who left him to rot? 

“Dad? Are you okay?”

Blinking his eyes open Tommy blushes in embarrassment for forgetting the other people in the room, giving his son a small reassuring smile. “Yeah..I’ll be alright, don’t worry about me Honeydew. Just lost in my thoughts.”

Ranboo squints at him and gives him a disbelieving look, unknowingly mimicking the same look Clara is famous for giving Rose when she blows something up. With a huff he decides to let his dad win this one, moving so he can cuddle into Tommy’s side. 

Tommy pulls him into a side hug and turns to look at his Mums with a guarded and worried look. “Mum..Ma..What do you think I should do? Is there anything I can do? Should I even _try?_ ” 

Like the calm saint she’s always been, Clara gives Tommy a soft smile while squeezing Rose’s hand. “I think you should do what your heart tells you is right, Little Spark. The decision is yours. They have no power over you anymore- they haven't since the moment they tossed you away.”

“Your Mum is right Tom-cat -” Rose adds. “No matter what you decide to do, we’ll support you the whole way. If you decide to go back we can watch over your farm for you while you're gone. Esempi and the Antarctic Empire are meeting in a season's time, if you set off in a few days you should make it in time for the truce meeting.”

  
  


Tommy ponders their words for a moment before asking quietly, seemingly afraid of the answer he’ll receive. “Did they know..that I was exiled? Did the Empire know of what Dream did to me?”

Giving him a sad smile Rose’s answer rings in his ears. “They had no idea. Dream never informed them until months after your exile took place, and by the time they were informed you were already gone.”

They didn't know. They actually cared, _they didn’t know-_ Tearing up Tommy brings one of his hands up to cover his mouth while curling up closer to Ranboo. Finally bringing his hand away from his face once he’s calmer he gives his family a resigned yet determined look. 

“I’ll go. Ranboo will go with me, I want him to see the land and I know there are still a few people there that will help me keep him safe if anything goes wrong. Can you.. Would you both be willing to help us pack?”

  
  


Choosing to answer with actions instead of words they both approach him, pulling him and Ranboo both into a massive group hug. 

Today they’ll relax and bond with each other. Tomorrow they'll start to prepare supplies for the journey ahead.

  
  


A weakened Thomas Craft left Esempi 14 years ago in hopes of finding freedom.

  
  


**Tommy “Raging Bull” innit is going to show them just how strong he can be without them.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of trouble with this chapter, sorry if it's not very good everyone- 
> 
> Things are about to get rocky. I wonder if Tommy has truly forgiven his old family..


	8. Crashing Through Politics Like a Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finally makes it to L'Manberg and crashes a war meeting and realizes 2 things.
> 
> 1\. He has the best kid in the world and no one can convince him otherwise.
> 
> 2\. He really needs to invest in some sort of headache reliever soon if he's going to stay here much longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never state this enough- All of your comments make my day, I read every single one and all of them help me keep writing. Without all of your support this fic wouldn't exist, so thank you. Thank you all so much.
> 
> (Also I'm sorry for not responding, I'm awkward and don't know how to respond sghshsuj)
> 
> Anyhow, Happy reading everyone! - B.B.

* * *

  
  


It took them 2 days to prepare.

  
  


They packed food, emergency coin, made sure the horse they were planning on riding was in mint condition ( _Ranboo named her Dandelion due to her cream colored mane- He couldn't stop smiling for hours after Tommy gave him an official name tag to put on her._ ) and Rose surprised them both with one of the best gifts possible. 

Full custom netherite armour, forged with runes and engravings along with heavy enchantments. The runes help the armour shift with him when changing between hybrid and human form. She gifted him a custom set for Ranboo as well, along with enchanted axes and swords. He stored it all away in his old ender chest and made sure Ranboo was keyed into it. 

Deep in his heart he hopes they’ll never need to use it. But he can’t ignore the fact there's a chance they may need to fight their way out.

  
  


Many tears were shed the day they finally set off. With one final group hug, and a basket of food for them to eat later on on the road, Tommy and Ranboo finally set off. With a gentle flick of the reins they made their way down the trail on Dandelion, Waving at Rose and Clara even after they were long out of sight. 

\----------------------------------------------------

  
  


Ignoring the fact they were headed towards a massive headache, the journey was incredibly pleasant. Tommy taught Ranboo random facts about the land around them as they traveled, showing him his favorite places whenever they stopped by a village Tommy has been to before,lot’s of times staying with casual friends from his adventures.(When Tommy was 19 he left home to travel the world on his own for a few months, and continued to travel places even after finding Ranboo. When Ranboo was a suitable age he’d sometimes take him with- And if he didn't take him with he always brought home gifts and new bedtime stories.) They hitched a ride on a ship heading south, spending most of their time below deck with Dandelion to distract Ranboo from his fear of the water.

They arrived at the borders of Esempi 2 days before the Treaty Meeting. Within a day they were riding through the gates of L’Manberg. Wearing cloaks to help hide their identities they slowly traveled down the stone paths of Tommy’s old home. Pointing out some of the original buildings that still remained from the days he still lived there, Tommy murmured stories to his son while losing himself in the many warm yet bitter memories.

Unable to help himself Tommy turned Dandelion towards the Prime Path, hoping to see some of the buildings he’d put his heart and soul into. 

He’s not sure how to feel about what he finds.

The Prime Path had been moved bit, split in the middle to form a sort of courtyard. 

And in the middle of the courtyard sat…

Him.

  
  


Or atleast, him when he was 16. Sitting with his back against a stone jukebox with his eyes closed and a serene smile on his face, listening to a song no one else can hear. Looking as he had before the War of the Disks. Before exile and betrayal had turned him into nothing but a thin echo of what once was. Stone-Him had his hands resting in his lap holding a compass, his signature red shouldered shirt on with a red bandana around his neck. On the front of the jukebox he was resting on were 12 rings, inside each was a music disc. All but one that is. Where Chirp likely was supposed to be was an empty ring, words inscribed on a plaque inside it in the disc’s place. 

  
  


**“In memory of the one true heart of L’Manberg-**

**Our symphony shall never be complete without you.”**

**Thomas “Tommyinnit” Craft**

**2004 - 2020**

  
  


Tommy stares at the statue for an unknown amount of time, his eyes unfocused with mixed emotions. He blinks in confusion as he’s knocked from his thoughts, smiling down at Ranboo who had pulled him into a hug to try and support his dad. “Have I ever told you how great of a kid you are?” Chuckling as Ranboo sputters and grumbles over the sudden compliment Tommy hugs him back before sending Dandelion off once again, this time making sure they are making their way to the main castle of Esempi. 

As they ride through the gates of the castle Tommy gladly listens to Ranboo ramble about the sight of the castle, happily answering any questions thrown his way that he can. Letting a stable hand take Dandelion they dismount and make their way into the castle, making it past the guards by walking amidst a crowd of servants bringing supplies inside. Quietly traveling through the halls they avoid drawing attention to themselves, Tommy guiding them with his slightly outdated layout of the castle. Eventually finding the meeting room Tommy tenses and gently pushes Ranboo behind him when he hears the clear sound of yelling from within the room. 

Taking a deep shaky breath he walks past the guards with a confident air, ignoring their protests as he opens the door. 

“-years ago! Haven't you had enough time to mourn? Do you honestly think the loss of several innocent lives is worth it?” The first thing Tommy sees is Dream standing and yelling at Phil, the entire room tense prepared to fight if need be.

Phil breaks his composure and stands so he’s practically nose-to-nose with Dream, a snarl on his face as he yells back; His wings flaring out behind him occasionally trembling with anger. “Enough time to _mourn_ ?! I wouldn't have to mourn in the first place if you hadn't secreted my son away and fucking **_murdered_ ** him in cold blood-! You bastards already took one son from me in that stupid war of yours, and without a year between them you took my youngest from me as well!” 

Dream squares his shoulders and folds his arms, an air of boredom and nonchalance radiating him like a dark cloud. The smirk is clear in his voice as he responds. “Murdered him? His blood wouldn't be worth the stain on my boots. Useless kid killed himself, you saw the tower. All alone. _Forgotten._ How’s it feel to fail as a father not only once, but _twice~?_ Barely within the span of a year too, must be a new record-”

Before Phil has the chance to lunge over the table and stab Dream with his sword Tommy walks forward, gently resting his hand over Phil’s to force him to re-sheath his sword. The only reason it works is because Phil is too startled and surprised at the sight of this stranger to ignore their silent command.

All eyes turn to the cloaked stranger, some resting their hands on the handles of their weapons in case a fight starts. Dream pulls out his axe and holds it ready to attack, his voice dark. “Who the fuck are you? How did you get in here? This meeting was supposed to be private!”

  
  


Standing tall Tommy rests his hand on the handle of the axe on his belt and reaches up to rip his hood off with his free hand, his signature smirk on his face for all to see.

“Sup fuckers, did ya miss me?”

Several confused murmurs echo throughout the room, Tommy immediately sighs and rolls his eyes when he realizes they likely don’t recognize him due to his new looks. 

“Fucks sake- I’m gone for 14 years and you all forget who I am? What a way to make a man feel appreciated you assholes-”

There's silence for a moment. Tommy barely flinches as he’s hit with a wave of noise when some of the people in the room finally figure it out, the sound of someone choking back a sob is drowned out by the flurry of questions thrown around the room. Reaching back he holds Ranboo close, sensing his nervousness. Eventually getting sick of the constant noise that doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon and wanting to help his son feel safer Tommy grabs his axe and slams it on a nearby table; nearly splitting it in half. “Enough!”

He stares Dream down for a moment before turning to Phil and Techno, silently noting Phil’s pale and shellshocked appearance. “So. What’s this I hear about you wanting to blow up my country hm-?”

Phil startles from his stupor and flushes with re-ignited anger, sorrow and relief fighting in his voice as he fights off relieved tears. “You’re alive- _14 years of mourning,_ and you’re bloody _alive_ \- _Thomas I swear to_ **_Notch_ ** _-_ ” Moving closer Tommy pulls Phil into a hug before he can continue his rant, murmuring against his shoulder with a sad smile. “I came as soon as I heard what was happening. Once we get everything sorted here we can sit down and talk, I promise.” Tommy holds him close as Phil hugs him tightly,blocking out the world for just a moment. Ranboo clings to his father’s cloak and tucks himself close so that no one notices him and because he wants to be closer to the man who is seemingly his grandfather.

While Phil has a crisis over his youngest son seemingly rising from the dead, Techno turns to Dream and glares as Dream tries to speak up; murmuring with his usual monotone while moving to stand protectively in front of his reunited family. 

“This meeting is over. Our one cause no longer exists, we won’t sacrifice the time and effort of our people for a meaningless war. We’ll leave your lands in peace.”

With a scoff, Dream gestures at the nearby group hug, clearly not caring for Techno’s words. “While this is great and all, it changes nothing. You declared war on us and now you’re suddenly changing your mind? What happened to The Blood God hmm-?”

“Shut up you..you meanie! Leave Uncle Tech alone!”

That one exclamation cuts the tension like a hot knife through butter, replacing it with startled confusion when everyone's eyes turn to the young boy clinging to Tommy’s cloak. 

Feeling eyes on him Tommy pulls away from Phil, tensing when he realizes everyone is staring at his son. Smiling softly he rests a hand on Ranboo’s shoulder, smirking at the questioning looks he’s being given. “Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any. Go ahead kiddo, introduce yourself-!” 

Ranboo puffs out his chest and tries to mimic his father’s confidence, his own confidence growing when his father gives his shoulder a supportive squeeze. “Ranboo, proud son of Tommy ‘Raging Bull’ innit - at your service!” With a cheeky smirk he tilts forward in a joking bow, giggling as Tommy playfully swats at him for bringing up his title.( _‘Raging Bull’. The name Tommy earned after taking on a band of bandits that threatened his village, Turning into his hybrid form during the small battle. The moment Ranboo first heard it he declared him “The worlds most badass Dad ever in the history of forever” and refused to mention his father then on without bringing up the title in some way._ )

Huffing with fake annoyance Tommy chuckles and pulls Ranboo into a headlock, giving him a small noogie. 

The moment is ruined by Dream asking how someone as “immature and useless” as Tommy became a father, calling him shitty and accusing him of neglecting Ranboo.

Before anyone else can say a word Ranboo whips around to face him, glaring with a protective intensity no one expected from such a young lad. “Fuck you! My Dad’s the best Dad ever, he’s always there for me and he makes sure I’m happy and loved! If anyone is immature and useless it’s you, you stupid bitch!” 

During his verbal beatdown Ranboo doesn't notice Tommy looking at him with startled awe, love and pride shining intensely in his gaze. Subtly wiping away a small tear Tommy steps forward before things can escalate, gently maneuvering Ranboo behind him to keep him safe and to give him a moment to calm down. 

Glancing at everyone Tommy eventually moves his gaze back to Dream and Techno still standing off, tilting his head while speaking out in a soft even voice.

“Alright, clearly things are still tense and likely will be for ages. Would you all be willing to take a recess so no one kills each other? Maybe return here tomorrow? You can get back to screaming at each other later, right now I’ve got a son to care for and a long journey to wind down from.”

  
  


Dream prepares to argue but stops himself after catching a look from half the people in the room. Gritting his teeth he gives in, shoving past everyone and out the door without a word.

With his apparent agreement, everyone seems to take that as permission to turn back towards Tommy- Questions clear on their faces.

Tommy sighs and reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he feels a headache growing.

  
  
Today was going to be such a _long fucking day_ -

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck are things getting tense huh?
> 
> At least he hasn't run into Tubbo...
> 
> Yet.


	9. Reunited Yet Still Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno doesn't quite believe Tommy is who he says he is (And doesn't want to admit Ranboo is already growing on him-)
> 
> Wilbur is missing
> 
> Philza just wants his family to be complete again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are definitely rising hm? 
> 
> Hope yall like this chapter! 
> 
> (I appreciate all yall, I'm sorry if all these update notifs become annoying- I've just been kinda hyped lately so I've been writing a lot fjdjd)
> 
> Happy reading everyone! - B.B.

* * *

Before everyone has a chance to swarm them Tommy raises his hand in a quiet down gesture, giving the crowd a patient smile. 

“I know you lot have a million questions, but please for the love of Notch- My son and I have been traveling for months non stop to get here and we’re incredibly tired. How bout this- Either come back for the meeting tomorrow, or we’ll all meet up after this shite is over with and I’ll answer questions then. Agreed?” Relaxing a bit as they all seem to agree he waves at them as they leave.

  
  


Turning back to Phil and Techno he opens his mouth to speak only to stop and tense when he feels a blade at his throat. Turning slowly he sees Techno standing guard in front of a protesting Phil, his axe in hand. He pushes Tommy back and keeps the blade of his axe on him while growling his words out with an unsaid warning. “Now that the peanut gallery is gone- Who are you really? Because whoever you are, you’re definitely not who you claim to be.”

Gritting his teeth Tommy holds Ranboo close behind him, returning Techno’s glare halfheartedly; Already having half an idea as to why Techno doesn’t believe him. Breathing in a slow calming breath he stands tall, unwilling to back down but still responding with an even tone. “Just because Phil found me near a human village, doesn’t mean I’m fully human yknow..” With a small grin Tommy slowly shifts to his hybrid form, chuckling at Techno and Phil’s startled faces. Holding his arms open as if for a hug Tommy turns slowly in place, showing off his changes with a smirk. Folding his arms over his chest he gives them both a sad loving smile, his eyes filled with regret and hope. “I finally get why you were so pissed at me for pranking you the day after your Awakening- Shit hurts like a son of a bitch. Think you can forgive me Techy?”

  
  


The nickname is what finally does it. Tommy hadn’t called Techno that in years- Not since he and Phil had started searching for a cure for The Voices, leaving Wilbur and Tommy home alone to fend for themselves. Hesitating, Techno slowly lowers his axe; Now somewhat believing Tommy but still unsure. 

“If you’ve been alive this entire time, why come back now?”

Sighing softly Tommy shrugs, gladly accepting a small hug from Ranboo with a gentle smile. “Honestly? I’m not really sure what my main reason was before we set off. All I’d honestly been thinking of was showing Ranboo the place of his bedtime stories.” Looking back towards Techno Tommy gives him a rueful grin. “I wasn’t planning on coming back at first, until I heard something that changed my mind,that convinced me I had something worth coming back for. But if we’re going to stick around, I need an answer- Did you really not know about my banishment?”

  
  


It’s with this question Philza finally pushes past Techno, ignoring Techno’s protests as he steps closer to Tommy; lifting his hand to reach up and touch Tommy only to hesitate and set his hand back down. Instead he stands and looks at Tommy with a small shaky smile, his eyes shining with pride and unshed tears as he takes in the man, the _Father_ his son has become.

“No- If we’d known we would’ve snatched you up before the first hour of your exile had even started and burned that damn place to the ground. We wouldn’t have let any of it happen the way it did if we’d just _known_ -.” 

As Phil starts to fall apart before his eyes Tommy holds his arms open, a silent peace offering. An unsaid _I forgive you, I’m here-_

Phil tilts forward and clings to him, burying his face in his son's shoulder. His _son_. With a small sob he curls closer to Tommy, bringing out his wings to curl around them. Tommy rubs his back and murmurs reassurances to him in an attempt to sooth him.

While they’re having their moment Ranboo notices Techno standing awkwardly off to the side and walks over to him. Gently tugging on Techno’s shirt he smiles when he has the God’s attention, grabbing his hand and dragging him forward with a surprising amount of strength towards the hugging blonds. Techno follows him with a dumbfounded expression and blushes a bit in embarrassment when Tommy and Phil look over at him holding the Ender hybrids hand with twin curious looks. Without missing a beat Tommy grins and grabs Techno’s free hand, pulling him forward so he and Ranboo are joined into the hug. With a watery laugh Phil hugs his boys, wrapping his wings around the group with the brightest smile he’s had in years.

  
  


A family reunited but still missing a piece.

  
  


Eventually they untangle themselves, checking each other over with fleeting touches- still struggling to believe all of this is real. Tommy shifts back to his human form so he doesn’t startle anyone who doesn’t know, and it’s then when Ranboo brings up a good point. “Hey Dad? When are we gonna meet Uncle Wil?”

Giving his son a confused look at first he gasps when what he said clicks in his mind, quickly he turns to his father with a worried look. “Good point! Phil, Tech, Where’s Ghostbur? I didn’t see him anywhere when we came in.”

Phil and Techno glance at each other, Phil gaining a downcast look and Techno a guarded one when he responds. “We..We don’t exactly know.. We have a theory but when we try to cross to where he is the stone walls start to cave in and we have to turn back-“

  
  


Tommy stares, trying to comprehend what he’s being told. “Wh- How? What even happened?”

Phil takes over the explanation, his eyes hazy as he gets lost in his memories of _that day-_

  
  


“The day we first learned of your...death.. was your 17th birthday. Tubbo had managed to set up a temporary pardon for You, me, and Techno so that everyone could gather for a party he’d arranged for you. He sent Fundy to convince you to leave Logsted for the party but…”

……

“ **_You were_ ** **_gone-_ ** **_“_ **

  
.....

* * *

**_(13 years ago, Crashed Birthday Party)_ **

* * *

“Fundy where is Tommy?? What happened, **where is he?!** ”

  
  
  


“TOMMY IS **DEAD** AND **_WE KILLED HIM-_ **“

  
  
  


The silence from those bone chilling words lasts for only a moment before chaos erupts- a cacophony of voices demand answers, people refuse to believe Fundy’s words, or others turn to yell and blame someone nearby for the young boy-soldier’s death.

  
  


But nothing is louder than the piercing wail that leaves Ghostbur’s lips. 

Within moments everyone goes from blaming each other to backing away from the screeching specter. Items start flying as a tunnel of wind seems to form around him, his wails and cries turning towards demonic roars of pain. Before their very eyes the sweet sweater Ghostbur has always been known for ripples- the shadows of a familiar leather jacket form over his sweater, a clear blood stain on the back. 

Ghostbur. No..

**_Wilbur_ ** was back. And he was out for blood.

Whipping around to search the crowd everyone gasps at the sight of the ghosts eyes- changed from their sweet doe like brown to a dark malevolent void, deep purple tears leaking from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

The moment he catches sight of a familiar white smiling mask he snarls.

  
  


**_“Ÿ̷̡̛̰̥̫́̂͌̄̏͝ ̷̨̨̘̼̯͉̙̮̖͊̔̍̽ͅͅƠ̵̰͕͕̩̥͊̔̔̒̄͑̅̉̒̔̋͐̃̚ ̶̫̰͍̜͚͖̣̯̥̟͗͗̿̊̏̍̈́̂U̵̢̢̩̖̣̦͈̩͍͍̣͂ ̴̤̬̮͋͑͜-̴̧̧̧̛̬̪̪̱̘̭̖̭͓̽̇͒̈̌̽͌̇̍͘͜͜ͅ”_ **

  
  


One moment he’s across the plaza, the next he’s pinning Dream to the ground; deep trenches are left in the earth from the amount of power and force he uses to pin him.

  
  


Dream loses his first cannon life to a raging poltergeist that day.

  
  
  


Wilbur stood for just a moment over the floating items as Dream's crushed body faded, staring blankly at the ground as he tried to calm the storm within him. Eventually turning to the horrified crowd he sneers, his enraged gaze meeting Phil’s own broken one as he speaks.

“If any of you try to track me down I’ll fucking kill you. Congratulations, you’re all dead to me. I hope you al **l** ** _burn in hell_** **_for̵ ̷w̵h̵a̶t̴ y̸̛̺̙̞̤͎̻͊̍̊̄̎̅ǒ̸̘̱̠̯̜͉̄͆̐͜ͅu̴̢̮̦̬̝̤̬͒̆̾̀͋̓͆̆̌̑’̵͚̩͖̞̫̫͔͈̩͒̋v̵̨̨̢̢͓̞̣̖͎͎̳̈͋̃e̴̛̬͑ͅͅ ̵͓͈̳̲̗̞̭̦͛d̶̢͈͍̱͙̻̗̥̗̉̿̊͋̆̇͊̊̒͝ ̶̛͖̌͆́͌̂͆̐̑͒͠ŏ̶̹͎͔̙̜̥͎̈́̅̍̇̎̏̋̑͑ ̸̧̖͊̒͋͛̎n̸̠̮̠͙̲̠̺̲̋ ̸̡̛̛̩̗̖̦̦̹̩̮̹̾̇̓̈́̈́̈́͠e̴̞̩̟͈͍̪͉̻̭̚͜͝-̵̦͇̓̔̀̽̑̃͗͂͆̔͆̊͠_** “

With that he leaves, fading from view as he travels to somewhere unknown.

That’s the last anyone sees of him, though some claim to hear him crying out for those he’s lost from deep within the caves of the ruins of Pogtopia.

  
  
  


**(Return to Present Day, Meeting Room, Esempi Castle)**

  
  
  


All Tommy can do is stare, feeling an odd sense of pride at the thought of his _dead brother_ being the one to take one of Dream’s lives. Ruffling his hair he sighs in defeat, nodding in thought as he makes a silent decision. “ Shite.. So he’s back hm-? We’ll have to stop by the caves at some point then. Knowing him he’ll likely hear about me coming back from the local gossips. Before that though- know of a place we can stay Dad?” He gives Phil a gentle yet cheeky smile he most definitely learned from Clara, knowing full well what he was offering by calling Phil Dad again.

A second chance.

Phil knows what he’s offering and isn’t foolish enough to pass it up, smiling happily while clapping a hand on Tommy’s shoulder; Techno flanking Tommy and Ranboo’s other side.

  
  


“C’mon mate. We’re staying at my old home from when I still lived in this shite hole. Let’s get some food in you both, eh?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is finally unfolding, but we're not done yet. Will Wilbur listen to Tommy, or attack and ask questions never?
> 
> (Not gonna lie I thought this fic was only gonna be 2, maybe 3 chapters- yall got me fired up though and I got hit with so many ideas I just had to keep this thing going :> )


	10. Puzzle With A Broken Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo bites off more than he can chew,  
> Tommy feels more fear than he ever did in exile-
> 
> Will they make it through this? Or will they break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update everyone, my mental health is taking a slight hit and I'm getting writer's block a lot. Updates will be a bit spotty from now on but I'll update when I can!
> 
> Happy reading everyone - B.B.
> 
> TW- Explosives, Head injury

* * *

Thankfully no one stopped them on their way to the house.

As they walked to Phil’s , Tommy gladly pointed out different landmarks; smiling brightly as he told Ranboo dozens of stories from his youth. After a small journey they make it to the house in one piece, completely exhausted. 

  
  


After a small lighthearted argument over what to do next they all decide to talk the next morning, hoping to make plans to find Wilbur before the Treaty Meeting is meant to resume.

  
  


Tommy never counted on Ranboo being a little too caring and _confident_ like he was around his son’s age.

  
  


While the rest of the house was sound asleep, Ranboo collected some supplies, staying as quiet as possible as he snuck around. With one final glance at his father’s sleeping form, Ranboo smiles as he thinks of how proud his Dad will be- and how happy he’ll be to have Uncle Wilby back. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and squaring his shoulders Ranboo teleports outside to avoid being caught. Landing with a soft thud outside he stumbles, stopping to breath for a moment before setting off. Eventually he starts running down the path, smirking as he remembers the directions his father gave in his stories without even meaning too.

If he does this right, he’ll be back before morning. 

Dad’s gonna be so proud of him tomorrow,he knows it-!

  
  


…….

  
  


Dad’s gonna be so pissed-

  
  


Yelping as a skeleton shoots an arrow at him, Ranboo panic teleports a short distance ahead; Panting as he stumbles and nearly falls but manages to keep running. So yes- maybe Ranboo should’ve planned this out better. Or he should’ve at least waited till morning so his Dad was with him. But honestly he would’ve totally been fine if he hadn’t been jumped by a large group of mobs.

Seeing a cave entrance on the path up ahead of him, Ranboo pulls some blocks out of his inventory, hoping to block it off once he’s inside. With arrows whizzing past his ears he makes it the cave and blocks it off, stumbling away from the newly constructed wall. Panting softly he laughs shakily and stands taller, new confidence flooding him as he turns to examine the cave he’s in. As he’s looking around he starts becoming lost in thought, sensing no danger nearby as he looks down at a nearby ravine. Smiling triumphantly when he sees a small group of deteriorating wooden buttons ( _This has to be Pogtopia- Dad still groans about the task of checking all those buttons every time he tells the story!_ ) on a nearby wall, he turns to find a way down to the bottom of the ravine only to freeze up when he hears a faint hissing noise.

Whipping around with a panicked look he barely has time to protect his face with his arms before an explosion from a creeper sends him flying off the edge of the ravine. His head cracks hard against the cliff face on his way down, his ears ringing from the pain in his head and beating of his panicked heart. He barely feels it when he hits the ground below, his vision darkening around the edges as he passes out from the pain.

Fuck..it hurts..- Someone please help..-

Dad..-?

Where’s his Dad-? D-Dad please help me..-

_I'm Scared_

  
  
  


___________

T̵̺͘h̵̝́E̴̗͒I̷͔͝R̵̙̒̒ͅ ̷̱̯̀F̴͖̓A̸̤̿Ũ̸̦̣͝L̸͈͙̍T̷͈̔̿

̷̦͋

̸̗͙̌̚h̴̥͍̍Ĕ̸̫'̸̞̂s̸͕͛ ̷̯͇̒G̵̲̯͛̊o̷̰͘͠n̴̯͛̎E̸̡̯͒

̴̪̌̌

̶̣̝̃̎c̸̎ͅO̶̝̅̈́U̸͓l̷̖̰̆d̴̯̹̃̓N̵̲̎t̶̗͋́ ̴̝̑͑S̶͈̖̾͗ḁ̸̎̓V̶̘̜̾Ẽ̵̖ ̷̪͐̉Ḥ̶̈̓ ̷͎͆̾Ī̷̤ ̸̫̦͒͗M̵̒͆͜

̴̡͛

̴̻͋̅.̷̥̟̑̈́.̶͕͑͝.̸̳̽̓.̷̜̻̋̂.̸͖̫̎͒

̷̮

̶̞͒

……

  
  


s̷o̶m̸e̷o̷n̴e̵'̵s̷ ̵h̸e̷r̸e̶.̸.̶.̴

̸

̵w̴h̷o̴'̴s̵ ̴h̸e̸r̵e̷-̸?̶

̵

̴w̸h̸o̸ ̴w̶o̷u̷l̸d̷ ̸w̸a̶n̴t̸ ̴t̷o̷ ̴c̵o̶m̶e̵ ̷t̸o̸ ̴t̶h̶i̴s̶ ̸p̵l̴a̵c̶e̶.̵.̵

  
  


The roar of voices seems to settle as they realize a new presence has entered their domain. This cave has been their home for years now and they had never sensed a being like this before..

Creeping closer to where They sensed the being's presence, They looked on in curiosity and an emotion They can't discern (Concern? Fear?) as They watched the new being get thrown down into the ravine They had been watching from.

As the being lands hard on the ground They move closer, a low rumble of anger rising in Their chest. 

Who would hurt such a young one?

Reaching down to check the child's injuries the being smiles while stroking the child's split colored hair.

It would be alright though. They would take care of the Little One. 

**T̶h̴e̴y̸ ̵r̸e̶f̶u̷s̸e̶d̴ ̸t̸o̶ ̵f̶a̵i̸l̵ ̴t̴h̸i̷s̴ ̸(̴B̵r̶o̸t̴h̸e̶r̷?̸ ̴S̸o̸n̶?̷)̷ ̸L̷i̵t̸t̵l̷e̵ ̵O̷n̴e̷ ̵t̴o̴o̷.̸**

* * *

Back at the house Tommy was still asleep, having a pleasant dream about his family being together in L’Manberg. But just as he was about to hug Tubbo and introduce him to Ranboo, his vision darkens. He stumbles around blindly reaching, searching for anyone. 

_Where was he? Where was-_

**_Turning quickly as he hears someone cry out Tommy looks around frantically, fear gripping his heart when he recognizes the voice as his son’s._ **

“ _Ranboo?!”_

**_He tries to run towards his son’s frantic and terrified voice only to find he’s being held back. Turning to look at what’s holding him, he clenches his teeth and fights back harder when he sees its Dream. Yelling curses at him he winces in pain as Dream grabs his face by his chin,glaring with hatred in his eyes as Dream chuckles at his obvious hate and discomfort._ **

_“Here to watch the show, Tommy~?”_

**_Before he has the chance to question the masked man, Dream forcefully turns Tommy’s head._ **

**_Tommy feels the air leave his lungs when he sees his son being chased down by a group of mobs. He thrashes and fights against Dream’s iron grip, starts to cry and beg Dream to let him go when Ranboo runs out of luck and hits the ground with an arrow in his leg. Screams curses and tries to apologize to his son who still cries out for his father to save him._ **

**_As Tommy and Ranboo’s tear filled gazes meet, one filled with fear and dying hope while the other starts to drown in his growing sorrow, 3 creepers converge around Ranboo’s downed form._ **

**_Tommy jumps awake, a scream of terror and the deepest loss escaping his lips as the creepers reduce his son to ash._ **

  
  
  


Panting shakily Tommy hugs himself, his breath becoming labored as he starts to sob. He barely notices as someone busts through the door, flinching as they lays their hand on his shoulder. Looking up he whimpers and opens his arms when he sees Phil, gladly melting against him as Phil accepts the hug. Eventually he slowly starts to calm down, rubbing his eyes with a shaky sigh. Blushing a little in embarrassment he gives Phil a small sheepish smile.

“Can we ah.. Can we- never talk about this-? Please…”

  
  


Opening his mouth to weakly argue against it Phil sighs and gives Tommy a small sad smile instead, deciding not to push the issue.

Tommy stretches a bit before looking around in confusion and growing concern, turning to Phil when he notices a very important person is missing from the room.

  
  
  
  
  


"Phil, _where's Ranboo?_ "

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna go down from here folks.
> 
> Hope this chapter was alright and all yall are having a good day/night :>


	11. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle begins. Meanwhile, a boy finds the spectre he's been searching for (though he's a bit..scrambled.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L̷̜̲̻̅̉'̴͈̮̈́͝M̷̛̟̘̙̲̏a̶̘̽̿̚n̶̼̘̟͂̿̉b̸͇̜̝̉̑͝e̸̢͒͂͠r̸̳̳̄g̵̣̗̝͎̾̂̃̇ - Alivebur
> 
>  _L'Manberg_ \- Ghostbur
> 
> _  
> ~~L'Manberg~~  
> _ \- Wilbur (Alivebur and Ghostbur working together)

* * *

As if the Gods themselves were against him, Tommy’s interrogation is interrupted by the house shaking; the clear sound of explosions rocketing in the distance. Quickly throwing clothes and armor on Tommy gears up, trying desperately to ignore the smaller set of netherite armor as he puts it in his inventory.

Once he finds his son he’ll put it on him and never let him leave his sight again.

Leaving the house with Phil and Techno by his side they sprint to the apparent battle field. 

What they find is a massacre.

  
  


Dozens of Withers and different mobs swarm the area, destroying everything in their wake. And standing high above on a pillar of stone, watching the death and destruction unfold around him with a clear air of absolute murderous glee is Dream. As he spots their arrival the green clad madman spreads his arms open wide, cackling as he shows off his vile creation.

**_“_ ** **ISN'T IT** **_BEAUTIFUL-?!_ ** **HOPE YOU ENJOY MY WELCOME HOME PRESENT** **_TOMMY~!”_ **

Clenching his teeth in anger Tommy twirls one of his axes in his hand and lets his secondary form envelope him.

It was time for the **Raging Bull** to come out and play.

Growing a few inches taller dark magma forms over patches of his face and his once pearly white horns, His skin seems to crack with a constant glow coming from within him. Fire erupts with each step as he charges forward, a roar of challenge and rage making the bones of his enemies shake with sudden uncertainty and growing fear.

He had bled and died for this nation and despite his absence he was still as determined as ever to make sure his old home and her people lived to see another day.

_(As he fought enemy after enemy he silently prayed to any gods listening that his son was not among the dozens of bodies darkening the once green earth with their blood)_

………

  
  


With a soft pained groan, a mismatched pair of green and red eyes slowly open; looking around in pained confusion. Sitting up slowly Ranboo hisses softly as his head throbs,reaching up to clutch his aching head.

Unbeknown to him, a glitching figure watches him closely from the shadows; waiting to determine if he is a threat like **_them_ **. After watching the young hybrid struggle for a few moments longer They decide to show themselves.

  
  


"S̵͈̼̰͎͖̣̖̜̯̈́͂̑̋͌̀͆̾a̵̫͔͉̋̏͒͂f̵̢̻͇̜̮̥̩̜͔̩̩̎̌͊͑͠e̶̹͌̑̽̒̌͂͑̀̀͒͝?̶̨̨̙̤̬̫͖̦͍͍̣͔͑͋̓͠"

  
  


Whipping his head around as he hears a voice glitching like static , Ranboo scrambles backwards and gasps as he accidently knocks his head into the wall of the cliff he fell from. Staring at the glitching see through figure standing in front of him he tries to think of some way to get away, not recognizing who the figure is.

"W-What..-?" 

The figure tilts their head curiously and hums in thought before gasping when they realize what part of the problem is. They take out some torches and stick one to a nearby wall while focusing on their form, Both sides of the being agreeing in tandem to make sure the young hybrid feels safe near them.

Ranboo can hardly believe what he sees.

Standing in front of him, illuminated in the light of the torch, is.. Wilbur? Or atleast, he's guessing that this ghost is Uncle Wilbur. Dad always said that Ghostbur had a beanie and curly brown hair, and a yellow sweater. The ghost had these things, but everything gets weird after. The ghost is wearing a leather jacket with scorch marks on it and two flag patches on the shoulder, soot and ash seemed to be constantly floating around the spectre. On the front of the yellow sweater was a large blood stain. And they seemed to be glitching, their face switching between a serene smile,a crazed grin, and a blank face of pure despair and..pain.

Ranboo stares as the spectre moves closer, sitting up a little more as they crouch down in front of him and tilt their head curiously again.

"L̸̘͂i̷͖̒ẗ̸̺́t̵͕́l̶͇̍e̶̗͌ ̵̬̊O̶̼̎n̸̹̂e̸̖̊-̵̤͌ ̷̗̓Ș̶̊a̵̛̝f̵̗͘ẹ̵̕-̵̢̕?̸̨̕"

Smiling nervously Ranboo nods, wincing as the movement makes his head spin. Sighing softly he rubs his forehead and grimaces as dried blood crunches in his hair. Looking back the spectre Ranboo murmurs softly, choosing his words carefully in case the spirit rages.

"I'm okay..my head just hurts a little, I think I hit the cliff on my way down.. I..I'm sorry but,are you Wilbur-?"

The ghost narrows it's eternally faded eyes at Ranboo's words, it's face quickly glitching between several facial expressions before settling on Ghostbur's soft one.

_"W..We used to be- We don't know who we are anymore though."_

Ranboo moves so he's sitting criss crossed and smiles brightly at the ghost, finally feeling hope that this trip was not in vain.

"I knew you'd be here! Dad's told me all about you and you were always my favorite in his stories-" Giving the ghost a hopeful look he glances away and fidgets with the loops on his belt nervously. " U..Um..- Uncle Wil? I know you're upset with a lot of people, but would you be willing to come up to L'Manberg? J..Just for a little bit- Dad and I traveled a long ways to get here and he really wants to see you again..and I've always wanted to meet you.."

  
  


He looks back up at the ghost and gives them a small smile, fear and hope shining in his eyes. Ghostbur (Wilbur?) gives Ranboo a small sheepish smile, reaching up to ruffle the ender hybrid's hair while ignoring Alivebur's growing rage within; internally debating with him over who Ranboo's father could possibly be.

_"Uncle hm? Who's your father Little One, I..I'm afraid your answer will determine if we come up or not.. Wilbur and I aren't happy with many of the citizens and we likely will be until the end of time."_

Huffing as his hair is ruffled Ranboo playfully glares but quickly becomes nervous again at the ghosts question.

"..Tommyinnit- '' Seeing the ghost tense up and start to become covered in more ash Ranboo quickly starts rambling in a panic, his eyes squeezed shut as he waits for pain. "I know, _I_ _know_ that should be impossible but he's my Dad I swear! Fundy didn't lie when he said he died, Dad faked his death and Cousin fell for it- D..Dad adopted me when I was a baby..h.here, I have a picture-" 

Searching around frantically Ranboo crawls over when he finds his bag, grimacing when he sees the scorch marks on it from the creeper. Digging around inside it he pulls out a stuffed Moobloom, unzips a zipper on its back and pulls out a wrinkled photograph. Turning back to the steaming spectre he holds it out, glancing between the ghost and photo nervously.

"P..Please don't destroy it though, it's the only one I have with me.."

The poltergeist stills for a moment as it's two halves fight inside it's mind, slowly reaching out for the photo with trembling glitched fingers.

In the photo is a younger Ranboo, sitting on the shoulders of..of _Tommy-_ a much older Tommy but.. They would know that cheeky smirk anywhere- They don't pay any attention to the two older women in the photo, all of Their focus turned to the blond long haired man laughing as he holds his son, his entire _world,_ on his shoulders. 

With a small pained keen the spirit curls inwards into a ball and hugs the photo, ghostly tears falling from their eyes and evaporating in the air. 

Ranboo watches them closely and eventually walks closer with a small sad smile, gently resting his hand on the crying spirit's shoulder in a show of support. Next thing he knows he's in the air, sputtering in a panic as a laughing and crying spirit spins him around while flying upwards. They hug him and hold him close, eventually pulling away and holding him out with their hands under his arms. Ranboo can't help but smile at what he sees-

Most of the ash is gone, though some soot is still smeared on their cheeks a little. The blood stain is faded and they aren't glitching as much. They aren't as angry looking anymore, and their face has finally settled into one expression. A tired one, but a calm expression nonetheless. 

" ~~_Where is he? What are we waiting for kid, let's go find your old man- I need to chew him out for making me mourn for so long! Actually now that I think about it, what the hells your name kid?_ ~~"

Giggling a bit Ranboo lurches forward and hugs him, tearing up with happiness. Pulling away he smiles brightly, holding onto Wilbur's arms so he doesn't fall to the ground.

"My names Ranboo! Dad's waiting in L'Manberg- I kinda.. I kinda snuck out here to find you because I wanted to surprise him- Can we grab my bag before we go-?" 

He blushes a little in embarrassment and gives Wilbur a sheepish grin as the spectre gives him an unimpressed look and mutters about him ( ~~"..~~ _~~yep, definitely your father's son-~~ ") _

Wilbur slowly lowers them both back down to the ground and waits for Ranboo to grab his back. Suddenly without warning the ground starts to rumble, Wilbur quickly moves to shield Ranboo as several small rocks rain down from above. Once the first shockwave seems to be over he pulls away, a look of growing horror overcoming his face.

" ~~_That quake wasn't natural.. explosions?.-"_ ~~

He glances down at Ranboo and feels a pit of dread settle in his stomach when he sees how scared and pale the boy is. His mind blanks at the sound of young hybrid's horrified whispered words.

  
  
  


"U-Uncle Wil- _That came from L'Manberg \- _"

  
  
  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's back! Well...kinda.. the reason he's so scrambled, is because I made it so when Fundy claimed Tommy was dead, Ghostbur felt enough sorrow and rage that Alivebur fused with him and took over for a bit. After they killed Dream they left and have been stuck in the same "body" every since. Before meeting Ranboo they never really had a reason to work together, but now that they have hope Wilbur is sort of complete- still traumatized, but complete.
> 
> Hope yall are doing well, and you enjoyed this chapter :>


	12. Shot Through The Heart, And You're to Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy fights on and someone takes an arrow for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so heckin sorry for taking so long yall xkskejd  
> I've been studying for exams and dealing with some family stuff, updates are still going to be slow but I'll try my best to update a little more often than I have been! All of your comments have been very encouraging though, thank you all for the support :>
> 
> Hope you're all doing well :>>  
> -BB

* * *

They were losing.

  
  
  


With a small roar of rage and frustration, Tommy cleaves off the head of another zombie as he's swarmed by a new wave of mobs, trying his hardest to help and defend as many escaping citizens as he can. He manages to glare up at Dream, (who is still watching the battle from his makeshift tower) before wincing as a skeleton clips his arm with an arrow.

  
  


He'd been fighting for almost an hour now and the battle didn't seem to be ending any time soon. Between fighting off mobs and trying his best to make sure people could escape, his energy was seriously starting to fade. With each new wave his comrades numbers were dwindling. 

Panting softly as he's granted a brief moment of peace Tommy looks up towards the sky, sending a silent prayer for any form of help. Just as he's about to return to the battle something up above catches his eye- A dark form, circling up above slowly. While absent mindedly parrying a sword aimed for his head Tommy squints, watching the form closely while focusing his other senses on his surroundings. Something floats towards the ground near him, he manages to catch it out of the air while punching a mercenary in the face. Looking down at what he's caught he can't help but let a smile creep it's way onto his face at what he sees.

A feather. Specifically, a dark midnight blue Raven's feather…

Looking up Tommy laughs out loud while knocking 2 mercenary's heads together as a feeling of relief and hope wells up in his chest. His confidence grows and he can't help but yell in celebration as horns sound in the distance. As if brought forth by a grand miracle, an army of soldiers either on foot or on armored horses converge around the battlefield, a banner with a Raven holding a Red Rose in its claws held up proudly on posts by bannerman.

On the front lines stands Rosemerta in full netherite armour, her horns out for the world to see and equipped with sharp points. The Raven flies down and lands next to her, turning into Clara who is wearing custom made lightweight netherite armour. Once Rose's gaze meets Tommy's she nods with a grim frown before raising her axe, hollering out for her fellow soldiers to join the battle.

With that one command, the tides of the battle seem to turn within an instant.

  
  


Tommy continues to fight, occasionally fighting back to back with one of the new soldiers. 

  
  


"Tommy,  _ Look out-! _ "

Startling slightly from the sudden call out he ducks and raises a shield, turning only to watch someone take an arrow for him. Cursing softly the mooshroom hybrid catches the stranger before they can fall to the ground, quickly moving them to take cover behind some debris from a destroyed building. Silently he notes the brown curved horns peeking out from the sides of their helmet and the faint scent of flowers hiding under the smell of ash and blood as he moves then so their back is resting against a busted wall. Reaching down to his belt he pulls out some potions and med supplies, murmuring assurances as he examines the arrow sticking out of their abdomen. Before he can move their armor to take out the arrow they stop him by grabbing his hand, forcing him to look up at them in confused alarm.

"D..Don't...just..leave me here..I'll be fine..y..you gotta..beat that green  _ fucker- _ "

They’re interrupted by a sudden cough, blood spilling from their lips and running down their chin as they lurch forward from the sudden force, crying out in pain once the coughing fit is over.

Cursing as the soldier coughs up blood in front of him Tommy holds them close so they don’t collapse forward onto their wound and drive the arrow deeper. Ending up awkwardly holding them in a sort of hug with their head on his shoulder he tries to reassure them, occasionally glancing around to make sure no enemies were heading their way.

“I..I’m sorry Toms..”

Glancing at the soldier despite them not being able to see his face he murmurs softly, his confusion clear. “..What-?”

With a watery chuckle they slowly reach up and hug him back, one of their hands gently holding the back of his neck. Their voice cracks with pain, both physical and mental.

“I’m sorry..I..I was so damn terrible to you..you were supposed to be my best friend… m..my brother..and I just.. _ tossed you away _ like some sort of broken  _ tool… _ ”

Gasping softly under his breath and tearing up once he starts to realize who he’s holding Tommy pulls away, startled and frantic blue meeting pained and hazy brown. Reaching up he slowly takes off their helmet, his heart breaking from the sight of Tubbo’s pained face.

Gods above.. _ Tubbo _ ..He’s changed so much. Though honestly they both have..

His brown hair was still as curly as ever, framing his face with a small braid tucked to the side near his ear. Small faint scars displayed a thousand stories, some scars Tommy could still remember the adventures Tubbo had gotten them from. A small goatee hid his chin under brown curls. A set of curved brown horns stood proudly on his head, soft yellow and brown Moobloom ears twitching nervously as Tommy continues to stare at him.

Without warning Tommy reaches up and cups Tubbo’s face in his calloused hands, tears slowly falling from his eyes as he sees his best friend's face for the first time in years. Chuckling softly he leans forward and lightly knocks their foreheads against each other, huffing in amusement as their horns end up knocking together. The wounded Moobloom hybrid stares at him in dazed wonderment, whispering almost reverently as he tries to understand why he’s being held.

“Why..? Why are you...You should hate me. W..Why are you holding me..-“

  
  


Tommy closes his eyes and just holds him for a moment, blocking out the battle around them while murmuring with a watery smile; clear amusement and incredulousness warming his voice.

“You fucking idiot..Don’t you realize I forgave you ages ago? Yes, I’m still pissed. But I could never hate you. You’re my family in all but blood Toby.”

Tubbo melts from the reassurance he’s being gifted and basks in the moment, laughing quietly while reaching up to gently poke the blond’s side.

“I knew it.. you’ve gone all soft..-!”

Sputtering as the moment is briefly ruined Tommy pulls away, flushing red while rearing up to curse Tubbo out. He manages to catch himself once he remembers where they are, huffing while picking the med supplies back up.

"Shut it- Now c'mon you dick, we've taken long enough. Let's get you patched up so you don't fucking die-"

Sighing softly in defeat Tubbo lets Tommy fuss over him with a soft amused smile,occasionally wincing in pain as Tommy splashes the wound with a potion and snaps off the shaft of the arrow. As he wraps the wound with cloth the anxious blond glances worriedly at his patient.

"Do you think you can stand? We need to get you to a med tent if there is one- I don't think it's a good idea to do field surgery considering where you were hit."

Tubbo sits and assesses how he's feeling, trying to figure out if he'll be able to handle standing. Eventually he nods in conformation and sighs shakily as he reaches up to move his armor back into place. Grabbing Tommy's arm with one hand he reaches down and grabs his enchanted netherite axe, giving Tommy a firm and determined look while pressing the axe into the startled blond's hand.

"I'll be fine from now on. But you.. you need to end this Tommy. Someone needs to kill him, before there's nothing left to save."

Staring at the grim looking Moobloom hybrid for a moment he eventually nods and takes the axe from him, going into his inventory to grab an extra enchanted diamond sword he's been carrying. Giving him the sword, after a moment of tense consideration Tommy gives him a hopeful and determined look of his own while handing him Ranboo's armor.

"I'll do it. But you've gotta promise me something. If you find my son. If you find Ranboo, give him this armor and get him out of L'Mamberg.  _ Please Toby- _ If we lose here he's going to need someone, and despite everything that has happened you're one of the only people I trust to keep him safe. Will you do it?" 

Looking at the armor Tubbo tears up and gently places the armor in his inventory, reaching up to squeeze Tommy's hand before shakily standing up. Once he's standing he pulls him into a hug, murmuring softly.

"You better survive this- Ill keep him safe. We'll head to The Meadow, meet us there if everything goes south."

Hugging back Tommy nods yes against Tubbo's shoulder before pulling away. They look at each other seemingly for the last time before setting off in opposite directions.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Notch be willing, they would live long enough to officially mend their broken bond.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've finaly reunited! The problem is, will they both make it in the end? We'll just have to see won't we..


	13. Stubbornness Runs in The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments are fun when they're not against the stubborn child of a very stubborn blond.

* * *

When his Dad had told him about the many wars he'd been a part of for L'Manberg, he hadn't thought much of it beyond the fact his Dad was an absolute badass.

  
  


He's starting to regret that now.

  
  


High on a hill overlooking what used to be downtown L'Mamberg, Ranboo watches the raging battle happening below his feet. The sight of death, the Withers destroying everything in their path, and the screams of poor unfortunate souls that couldn't defend themselves send a chill deep into his bones and turn his stomach upside down. Wilbur stands firmly by his side and watches the battle as well with a grim frown on his pale face.

"Uncle Wil?"

Blinking a little as he's knocked out of his thoughts, Wilbur turns his head to look at the young ender hybrid standing next to him and gives him a worried look when he sees the utterly terrified and broken look on the boy's face.

"Yes Ranboo?"

  
  


Ranboo turns towards the spectre, tears shining in his mismatched eyes.

"Do you..D..Do you think my Dad's alive somewhere down there?"

Wilbur gives him a soft sad smile and gently pulls him into a hug,sighing quietly in defeat.

"If he's anything like he was when he was younger, he's still alive and most definitely fighting with everything he has. He's too stubborn to die.."

Ranboo hugs Will tightly and nods against his shoulder, reaching up with one hand to wipe away his tears. While he's slowly gathering himself Will looks down at the battlefield again, silently noting the types of enemies wreaking havoc. 

He barely manages to stay together when a green clad figure standing on a pillar above the carnage catches his eye.

Stumbling backwards Will clutches his head in his hands, growling in frustration and occasionally crying out in pain as a new inner struggle starts tearing him apart. Ash starts to swirl around him, his face glitching and morphing between different panicked expressions.

"It's him- ḳ̸̱͔̤͑I̷͓̲̊͛̽́L̵͉͈͋̓Ḻ̴̤̄͂ ̴̹͌̄̆Ȟ̴͍̫͉̌̾͝I̷̡͇̦̕M̵̺͗͒͝-̷̺͓̼̿̄̾͂ _N..No, we need to keep Ranboo safe-_ K̸̛̯I̶̺̤̕L̷̯̹̎̅Ļ̵͖͘I̸̮̽N̵̨̔G̵̥̑͊ ̴̹͗̐Ḫ̶̠̒I̶̞͐M̸̗͆͗ **̵̰͋I̶̖̓̄ ̵̨̌́S̵͓͇̓** ̶̩̮̑͝K̸̬̈E̶̪͎͘Ê̴̛̳P̶͖̈́͐Í̶̧N̶͍̻G̵̛̟ ̵̠̦̊H̶̲̙͊Ȋ̶͇M̷̮͍̂ ̵̻̤̾Ş̵̪̇Ả̶͚̃F̴̧̎E̷͉̝̓- **NO-!** "

Eventually he settles, but something is definitely off about him. As he looks up Ranboo tenses and backs away a little at the dark look in his eyes.

This wasn't Wilbur anymore.

The bloodstain on his sweater has seemingly darkened, almost as if it was a fresh wound. The bags under his eyes have become more prominent and his eyes were almost manic in their intensity.

As he speaks, there's an echo after each word as if 3 clones of him are speaking at once. **They** have come to an unsteady agreement.

" **_Ranboo. You need to stay up here. We have a s̸̲̦̾̇c̷̛͖͉̒ő̶̑͜r̴͓̐ě̴̫͖ ̴̣̾̌ţ̶̣̐ǒ̷͉ ̶̮̟̂̑s̵̤͊e̴͕̟͗̊ṭ̵͆t̵͇̰̏͛l̷̠͑̇ĕ̴̘._ **"

Ranboo gives him a startled and fearful look, determination and stubbornness shining in his eyes as he steps forward to argue.

" _No-_ Wil, I need to go down there- I..I can fight! Dad and gran taught me, I can do this-"

He's cut off from a sudden pressure forcing him to sit on a nearby rock, Wilbur( **Alivebur?)** standing above him with a dark angry look on his face.

" **_Children should not and will not fight in wars, especially ones that are not their own. Now do as you're told and s̴͎̆t̶̫͈͠ȧ̸̧̖y̴̗̎̑"_ **

And just like that, the same spark of angry stubbornness he showed in the Meeting Room the day he first arrived in L'Manberg fires Ranboo up again. Forcing his way past the power holding him down he stands, face flushed with anger as he snarls his words.

"THAT NEVER FUCKING STOPPED YOU FROM MAKING DAD AND UNCLE TOBY FIGHT-"

With a violent flinch of surprise Alivebur steps away a little, feeling a pit forming in his chest as a mirror image of a familiar red wearing blond teen stands beside Ranboo with an eerily similar scowl on his face.

They may not be related by blood, but by Notch was this boy his father's son.

Closing his eyes to try and forget the sight of the blond Alivebur sighs in defeat, knowing full well already that convincing the boy to do as he's asked was a losing battle. Eventually nodding to himself as he comes to a decision, he opens his eyes while pulling a sword out of his inventory. Giving Ranboo a parent-patented disappointed yet understanding look he hands him the sword while grabbing another out of his inventory for himself.

" **_...Fine. Take this and stay close- Your Dad will kick my ass if you die."_ **

Ranboo gives him a confused look as if he didn't expect him to agree, taking the sword from him with some semblance of familiarity. Giving the sword an experimental swing he nods at Alivebur's words before moving so he's standing next to him. 

Once he knows that his young charge is prepared Alivebur turns and sets off in search of a way down to the battlefield, deciding to glide instead of fly in order to preserve some energy.

Slowly they make their way down, occasionally fighting off enemies that have either wandered away from the battle or were attracted to the sounds of carnage. Near an abandoned and busted building they find one of the many medical camps scattered around the damaged terrain. They stumble into camp, Wilbur standing guard while Ranboo asks anyone he meets if they've seen his father.

As he's describing Tommy's appearance to a nurse they hear a sudden commotion in a nearby tent, a man's voice hollering at whomever ever is present in the tent with him. His curiosity and hope taking over his common sense Ranboo walks to the tent. He narrowly misses being hit with a flying stool, Alivebur pulling him back before he can be hit directly in the face. Gently pushing the sheepish looking ender hybrid behind him the spectre sighs in exasperation and smiles at him before walking ahead of him into the tent.

What they find is Niki, Fundy, and a few nurses and doctors trying to force an angry and clearly confused shirtless and bandaged Moobloom hybrid to lay down on a makeshift cot.

"-et go of me-! I need to find him, I promised Tommy I'd..-"

"..You talked to my Dad-?!"

The wounded Moobloom stops struggling to turn towards the voice, his face lighting up with obvious care and happiness when he sees Ranboo standing in the doorway. He relaxes his body and melts into the cot with relief now that his one reason to fight off the doctors was now standing safe in the tent.

"Ranboo..-! Holy fuck-" He sits up again from a sudden alarming thought, panicked at the thought of the boy being hurt in any way. "Are you hurt-?? How did you _get_ out here- Niki! Niki check him over, _please-_ "

Before anyone can make any move towards him Ranboo runs over the Moobloom hybrids bed, worry and fear clouding his judgment.

"I..I'm fine, Uncle Wil kept me safe- Who are you? Where did you see my Dad-?"

Tubbo lays back down and frowns in thought, his eyes clouded from exhaustion and from the potions he was given when the doctors were removing the arrowhead from his abdomen.

"Near the center. We were losing, till a crowd of soldiers appeared over the hill. I took an arrow for your Dad and after patching me up a bit he made me promise to find you and get you out of here..-" He gives Ranboo a small tired smile. "I'm Tubbo- technically your "Uncle Toby" I suppose. Gods above- I'm glad you're alright kid, I'd never be able to live with myself if your Da lost you.-"

As Tubbo speaks Ranboo looks at him in wonderment, not noticing the growing tension as the other people in the room trap themselves in a staring contest with Alivebur. Said spectre stands protectively by his nephew's side, a hand on the hilt of his sword as he silently challenges anyone to go near them.

As the two on the cot talk a little and become lost in their own world Alivebur turns to Niki and Fundy. He briefly glances at them both with a soft look of love and regret before hiding it under an icy no-nonsense glare.

"Tell me everything you can about what's going on- and can someone make sure those two stay here? They've been through enough and I'm not dragging my nephew out there into that hellhole."

Niki gently rests her hand on Fundy's arm before he can go off on an upset tirade and gives Alivebur a sad smile. "I can. Fundy, would you be alright with keeping Tubbo and Ranboo company? W..Wil can come with me while I grab some more potions and new bandages."

Fundy tenses up prepared to argue but ultimately decides not to with a defeated sigh. With a final glare aimed at Alivebur he walks away and sits on a stool next to Tubbo's bed, watching the brunette closely to make sure he doesn't overexert himself.

Niki walks out of the tent with Alivebur by her side, a gentle relieved smile making the dark circles under her eyes fade just a little as she looks back at the lively scene behind her.

  
  


Hopefully moments even happier than these were destined for their future.

* * *

* * *

Some incredible art made by caramel_talk on Instagram!

(Tubbo and Tommy reunion, Chapter 12 _Shot Through The Heart, And You're to Blame_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Hope yall liked this one :>


End file.
